Struggles: Hopeful Aspirations
by Scholar of Emeralds
Summary: Trainers claim that they have a difficult job, challenging gyms and everything. But, to Mavis Reed, it's the contests that prove difficulty. Despite the countless struggles in her way, Mavis will prove herself victorious amongst top coordinators.
1. Aspiring for the Stars

**Struggles: Hopeful Aspirations**

**Chapter 1: Aspiring for the Stars! **

Chills were in the air as the white ceiling fan spun wildly in the dark bedroom. Mavis focused her energetic green-hazel eyes on the motion in an effort to tire them out. Seconds dragged passed, but sleep never arrived. Finally, she averted her gaze and moved it onto the Persian curled up on the bright lavender comforter of her four poster bed.

"Per…" her mother's catty Persian, Nadine, murmured quietly in her sleep, with her tail threatening to droop over the edge of the bed.

Mavis heaved a sigh as she tried to pry herself out of bed without disrupting Nadine. She grew more entangled in her bed covers by the second and her frustration only grew. _Finally, _the small ten-year-old kicked her feet free, and pulled herself into a crawling stance. Unfortunately, a foot collided with the mewing Persian, who (along with the comforter) rolled right off the bed and right onto the hardwood floor beneath.

Nadine was on her furry feet in an instant, back arched and hissing immense. "Persian!" she hissed angrily, with her fur rising like straw. She glared at Mavis whose eyes were wide and sincere as she whispered sorry over and over again. Nadine hissed one final time before softly creeping out of the room with her tail swishing proudly in the air.

With the cat gone, Mavis now had the mobility to get out of bed. She straightened her bed covers in a hasty fashion, and began pacing around her room restlessly. Though it was getting her anywhere, it was much better than staring aimlessly at a fan. Her mind was a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts as Mavis continued pacing, with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Coordinating; as long as she could remember, Mavis had always had a particular love for coordinating. But, in Kanto, most schools were battle-oriented. That was how it had been at Mavis's old school in her old hometown of Celadon City. Talks about the latest coordinators were very rare, and Mavis had found herself growing ever so bored with the excited gabbles about gym battles.

Even so, the success that moved Mavis and her single mother to Lavender Town three years ago only strengthened Mavis's contest love, especially when her mother pulled her out of the second grade for homeschooling. There were the constant breaks to watch television, and there on the flashing screen, coordinators would perform in their Sunday best. There would be theatrical and dramatic displays as Pokémon displayed their beauty to civilization, and there would be the roaring audience, clouding Mavis's ears.

Whenever a contest aired on live television, her heart would race itself with pure anticipation and excitement. Everything about contests called out to her, drawing her further into the world of Pokémon coordinating.

But, alas, dear Mavis had several things standing in the way of her hopeful dream career. The absence of any actual Pokémon was an issue that hung over her like a Fearow preying on Rattata; and, Kanto wasn't the most exciting region to live in. Lavender Town wasn't even fun!

Oh, sure, there were the constant gatherings of creepy, icky Ghost-types in the surrounding areas of the town, and plenty of Goths moaning random scribbles of poetry wandered around, making things interesting for the bored local police. But, really, that could all get pretty old after awhile.

_Very _old. Mavis needed a change of scenery, but she had no way to paint it. She had no Pokémon, no interest in traveling through Kanto, and only fifty dollars saved up from allowance money. Would her generally understanding mother permit her to leave off on a quest to achieve stardom? Most likely, but Mavis wanted to leave _now. _She was itching to get it over and done with.

And, at the moment, Mavis's novelist mother, Ginny, was already fast asleep in bed, with her pet Growlithe snuggled up close. She had already spent the past week pulling three all nighters in a row. The last thing on her to-do list would be aiding her bratty daughter in the middle of the night.

"Argh!" Frustrated at the arguing thoughts, Mavis stamped her foot furiously against the floor, easing her impatience ever so slightly. She glanced quickly at the Primeape alarm clock perched on her nightstand, and glared at the glowing numbers that notified her of the time; 1:27 AM. The time seemingly mocked the petite child as she folded her arms and stalked over to her dresser.

The topmost drawer was tugged open and clothes were soon flying through the air as Mavis Reed rummaged through its contents hastily. She dug through the thick bundles of stylish clothes without stopping before finally retrieving some fashionable articles of fabric.

Working fast, as always, Mavis shrugged out of her pajamas and became appareled in a plaid skirt and a gray shirt. Choosing for style alone, she pulled on a pair of tights and burgundy fur-lined boots next. Mavis then hurried into a thick, comfy sweatshirt, smothering her red-brown curls to her head in the process. After straightening her outfit with a pair of pudgy hands, she stole a glance in the full length mirror at the very back of the room.

The hallway lights, which were constantly on during the night, gave the ten year old enough lighting to steal a glance at her reflection. Everything looked as if it was chosen to impress, and that was because it was.

After fluffing up her curls for good measure, Mavis rummaged through her crammed closet until she found her prize for effort; a bright purple knapsack. The room itself was finally ransacked for anything worthy to take. A brief interval of five minutes took place before Mavis was satisfied, but even then the bag wasn't exactly filled.

Certainly, money, a couple of extra jackets, a few books, and a Psyduck doll were packed, but there really wasn't anything else suitable for traveling. Mavis wasn't even sure if a doll was a necessary addition for her scarce supplies, but right now she had even _more _to worry about.

"I'm not going to get far with just fifty dollars," Mavis said in an obvious tone of voice. She counted out her money, hoping for there to be a miscalculation. Math had never been her strongest subject, but she hadn't miscounted in any way. Only two twenty dollar bills and a ten were in her possession. "Argh!" She seemed to be doing a lot of groaning today.

She had hardly any money, very little supplies, no liking for the Kanto region, and _no _Pokémon to speak of. What in the name of Arceus was there to do?

Pacing continued while Mavis Reed attempted to fix at least one problem. "I could buy a boat ticket," she considered, thinking with a mainly open mind. "And leave Kanto for good. But, what region is best for _me? _I'll be cooked in Hoenn, and I'll freeze to death in Sinnoh. Unova's pretty darn far, and really, so is every other region." Mavis briskly walked to the map that dangled next to her dresser. With a steady finger she traced the borderline that separated Kanto's wide ocean from the region next door. "That leaves…Johto."

Johto; the region simply full of legends, myths, and beauty. The Ruins of Alph, the Burned Tower, the Tin Tower, the Glitter Lighthouse; so many sightseeing spots to behold! And, such a beautiful region, with its pleasantly warm and breezy weather and its fresh towns of nature! Many might say that Hoenn and Sinnoh were the more coordinator devoted regions, but to Mavis, Johto could enter a Pokémon contest of its own…_and win._

Mavis gave the map's Johto region image a wide smile, almost as if it knew her love for it. She sighed, with pure content at the very thought of navigating through such an excellent, graceful region, so full of potential! And, there was Goldenrod City! The shopping devoted capital of contests! Contests as well as shopping were big there, meaning that it would be a dynamic duo of awesomeness for young Mavis.

"Johto, you better wait for me!" Mavis whispered in a threateningly loud voice. She didn't care though, and she even ignored the other pending problems until she was in the pristine kitchen of her house, packing food. "But I still need a Pokémon!" A bratty pout replaced her sunny smile. "A ticket will cost at _least _twenty bucks, and I'm going to need supplies. I'll only have ten bucks left, and that's without splurging!"

The customary loud stamping of feet threatened to make an appearance, but Mavis resisted the urge. The comfortable living room was located right next to the kitchen, and Jewels, her mother's loyal Kadabra, enjoyed sleeping on the recently-bought sofa. Stomping would be certain to awaken her, and Mavis wasn't in the mood to create some good tall tale to explain her snooping around in the middle of the night.

Besides, Jewels would just take it upon herself to escort Mavis back to her bedroom, and then she would probably end up pulling an all-nighter. Curse her Insomnia ability!

Quickly and quietly, Mavis stuffed a huge sub sandwich into the side pocket of her knapsack, and concentrated on zipping the compartment up mutely. She nabbed a small bag of chocolate chip cookies and other necessary food articles from a cabinet. She also grabbed her secret stash of chocolate caramels from behind the breadbox; she couldn't run away without those.

Now, she had everything for travel, if you ignored the lack of a sleeping bag, enough money, actual traveling supplies, oh, and the lack of a Pokémon. But, other than that, she was sure to be fine. Right?

Contemplating on how to solve the missing Pokémon dilemma, Mavis tiptoed through the living room, keeping her hazel eyes on Jewels, who maintained a yoga position in her sleep. Mavis grasped the doorknob of the front door in her fist, trying to figure out what the heck she was doing.

She was running away from home. She had never done that before, but thanks to her incessant impatience, she was actually running away from home. Impatience be damned, she hesitated.

Though her home was located in a rather non-haunting part of Lavender Town, the threat of wandering Ghost-types was still waving in the air. Just imagining the things crowded around in an alley made Mavis shiver, mainly from disgust rather than fear.

Mavis hesitated, with her hand still poised on the doorknob. "It's not too late to just turn back…" She wasn't in the mood for Ghost-types, and she also wasn't in the mood to have cops on her tail. What on earth was she doing? Had she done all of this on impulse alone? If so, Mavis knew that she would have to stop now.

Before her hand slipped away from the doorknob, another thought came to her. Wasn't it too late to turn back? She had already gotten dressed and packed up. Effort couldn't be wasted!

"Juliette Mavis Reed!" A clear, appalled voice came from behind her, and Mavis jumped at least a foot in the air. She spun around so quickly, her head hit the still closed door, making her dazed for a brief two seconds. While she rubbed her vanishing ache, she groaned at the sight of her mother.

Virginia "Ginny" Reed stood tall and firm, though she looked as if she had been having a rough night. Her generally neat autumn-brown hair was tousled quite a lot and hung past her shoulders in disarrayed waves. Her eyes had circles under them, making her look as if she were part Patrat. And, on top of that, her arms were crossed over her pale pink bathrobe, the look on her face between surprise and anger.

Levitating a few feet in the air behind Ginny was Jewels, whose golden arms were also crossed. She looked prepared to hear an explanation, like a regular human mother. And at Ginny's ankles was Ginger, the family Growlithe. She appeared to be simply confused, and she showed signs of it by cocking her head to the side, eyeing Mavis curiously.

"Ka, Kadabra." Jewels regarded Mavis with a severe look. "Abra?"

"Uh…" For the moment, the ten year old was simply speechless. She kept her eyes on her boots for a brief moment, but eventually let them rest on the three beings that stood before her, awaiting any explanation that could be given. To break the tension, she whispered the first thing that came to mind, "I thought you were asleep."

"I would say the same for you, young lady." Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What on earth are you doing?" Her eyes fell upon the knapsack slung over Mavis's shoulder, and her expression grew incredulous. "You're running away!?"

Smirking slightly, Mavis cleared her throat and launched into an explanation. "No, I'm totally not." Her shoulders relaxed and she placed her hands on her hips in a rather sassy manner. She snorted. "What would give you that idea?" There were a few chuckles for good measure, but gosh, was she overdoing the acting! "I'm simply…pondering on this journey stuff. You know, like…packing and preparing."

Ginny didn't seem to be buying it at the least. "Juliette Mavis Reed, I've been raising single handedly your entire life. You expect me to believe that you marched yourself out of bed, packed up, got dressed, and everything to simply _practice _leaving?" Ginny frowned. "What did you bother packing anyway?"

"Uh…" Mavis wasn't in the mood to have her mother criticize her lack of supplies. "I packed…stuff."

"Abra!" Jewels waved the spoon in her hand in the air, and the sudden use of psychic power jerked Mavis's knapsack in her direction. Jewels caught it quickly in her hand and handed it to Ginny.

Ginny searched through the bag with keen eyes, frowning with disapproval at its contents. With her eyes still on the bag, she said, "So, you mean to tell me, that you planned on flocking off in the dead of night, with nothing more than jackets, some money, and enough food for one meal? And, how much help will a Psyduck doll give you?" Ginny looked up at her daughter with a critical expression. "Seriously? Have you lost your mind?"

"All the people in your books do dumb stuff sometimes," Mavis muttered, already aware that her answer was useless.

"Yes, and last time I checked, the people in my suspense novels were all generally killed off in some horrific way. Unless, you're speaking of the PokéPals Trilogy; but, that's a series aimed at little seven year olds. So, frankly, it really doesn't matter if little Wyatt the Squirtle wants to jump off a fifty-foot tower with a handful of balloons to save his friend, Jenny the Pichu. And don't try to change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject. You are."

"Whatever, I don't care." Ginny seemed to be growing bored. She sighed openly, and rubbed her tired eyes. "I've been up for at least an hour, trying to revise the drafts for an upcoming adventure novel. Jewels alerted me to your craziness via telepath, and here I am, wondering what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like waiting to leave home." The itch to begin stamping her feet was approaching, but Mavis resisted again. She tried for some semblance of maturity. "I couldn't sleep. I've been aching to become a coordinator forever, and I _need _to leave home…now."

"With only fifty dollars? How about asking me for some help? That would've been a better idea than running off, and leaving me worried sick. I would've called the entire Kanto police squad if you had gotten pass the front door."

'_That's true_,' Mavis thought. She hadn't really thought about that part. She had only worried about the Pokémon and money issue. Should she have left a sticky note on the refrigerator, detailing where she was going?

'You really are stupid, and you're missing the point,' a small voice in her mind dully stated.

'_No I'm not_!' Mavis's voice echoed dramatically in her mind, for theatrics' sake. Out loud, she decided to finally return to the world of sanity. "I get it, Mom, really. I'm sorry for being a nut job and I promise to never do it again. Can I have some money and a Pokémon so that I can be on my way?"

Ginny scoffed. "As if, you little gremlin. Nadine!" The prissy Persian appeared from behind the sofa, slinking lazily over to her trainer. She purred and gazed at everyone with drowsy eyes. "Please escort Mavis to her bedroom. Make sure that she gets in bed, and _stays _there."

With Nadine watching her every move with a queenly expression, Mavis didn't even try to escape.

* * *

><p>To say that Mavis had a restless night would be an understatement. She ended up lying awake tossing and turning for hours, awaiting morning. Finally Nadine, sick of being awakened by her trainer's child's constant maneuvering, used Hypnosis, and the rest was history.<p>

Bright and early did not describe how Mavis awoke. For starters, she woke up late, when it was nearly lunchtime. And secondly, sunshine didn't exactly pour through her window in shiny streams. Instead, grayish light peeked through while the outside weather appeared rainy and cloudy.

"Ugh, stupid rain." Mavis grabbed fistfuls of her thick comforter before slowly crawling out of bed. "I don't need surveillance now." She said sourly to Nadine, who was curled up on the beanbag chair in the corner.

"Per?" Nadine gazed up lazily before closing both eyes and nodding off to sleep once more.

Mavis pushed her fuzzy pink-socked feet into a pair of sneakers before heading to the living room. In her pajamas or not, she had some serious things to speak to her mother about. But, entering the kitchen, she didn't find her mother preparing coffee, and she didn't see Ginny using her laptop at the table. Instead, she found Miles, Ginny's Croconaw, washing dishes with his Water Gun.

Miles greeted her with his usual salute and gestured towards the table. "Croc!"

Breakfast was long over but Mavis didn't even note this as she tucked into a breakfast-y type meal. Pancakes, eggs, and coffee were devoured often in the Reed household, by humans and Pokémon alike. No one had a sense of mealtimes in the family.

Mavis washed the food down with two glasses of orange juice before interrogating Miles of her mother's absence. She felt no shame when he pointed out the obvious sticky note on the refrigerator that told Mavis that Ginny and Jewels were running errands.

"You mean I really have to wait?" Mavis asked Miles with disbelief. "That's so unfair! If they had just let me leave last night, I could be on my way! But, no…"

Miles let out a squawk and crossed his arms, clearly irritated with her constant shouting and questioning.

"Whatever," Mavis muttered. She walked back to her room, dragging her sneakers against the carpeted hallway as she did so.

She redressed in her choice traveling outfit from the night before and rediscovered her packed knapsack from within her closet. It might've been raining, but it wasn't too late to attempt a departure again, right? Entering the front room she saw that there would be no such luck.

Miles was seated on the leather arm chair, channel surfing through sports and the weather channel. Verdes, Ginny's Gliscor was by the window seat, glowering at the rain with a pouty look upon his face. Ginger was curled up on the sofa under a thick woolly blanket. All three Pokémon were preoccupied, but Mavis doubted that she would be able to outrun them.

And, even if she did she would most likely be caught by her mother's Golduck, who was currently outside in the front yard, embracing the rain. Edna, the aforementioned dual Psychic/Water-type, possessed the Swift Swim ability, making her already awesome speed doubled in rain.

Mavis gritted her teeth in realization. She _needed _to leave home, _now. _But, nothing could currently be done.

Irritated beyond repair, the youngster plunked down on the sofa beside the concealed Growlithe, and preoccupied herself by stroking the Fire-type's soft, warm fur. Mavis ignored the TV and the groaning of Verdes while she waited for her mother's arrival.

By the time Ginny and Jewels finally arrived home with their raincoats soaked and their arms full of bags, Mavis was ready to begin a concert of foot stomping.

"Oh, how patient you've become," Ginny commented, setting five bags down on an unoccupied armchair. She placed her hands on her hips and surveyed her daughter with teasing eyes. "Are you planning on bombarding me with questions any time soon, dear?"

Mavis gave an emphasized groan. "Mom, can I _puh-_lease leave home already?"

"I'm not stopping you." Ginny turned one of the shopping bags over, and several different trinkets fell out; traveling gear, Pokéballs, and the like. Ginny quickly dug up three Pokéballs from her coat pocket, and held all three of them out to Mavis. "What region did you plan on traveling through?"

"Johto. Why?"

"Okay," Ginny ignored the question, and studied all three Pokéballs. She plucked the one in the middle and tossed it to Mavis who eagerly grasped it. "There, step one is complete. You have a Pokémon."

"Viola!" Mavis leaped to her feet, holding the Pokeball aloft proudly. "What kind of Pokémon is it?"

"And, here's a Pokégear." Ignoring the questioning again, Ginny placed the bright purple device in Ginny's empty hand. "Keep track of it."

"Thank you!" Mavis beamed. She then raised her eyebrows, and appeared curious. "What were the other region choices?"

"Hoenn and Sinnoh."

"What if I said Unova?"

Ginny gave her daughter a meaningful look. "What makes you think that I would let you go off traveling half across the world? As insane as you are…" She shook her head before gesturing to the items on the ground. "Hurry and pack those things up. Put on your rain coat, and I'll be more than happy to drive you to the shipyard on Route 12."

Mavis was jumping up and down with excitement while she stuffed everything into her knapsack. She, Juliette Mavis Reed, was actually leaving home as she spoke! Oh, the joy! She was so much closer to her long awaited goal, to be the coordinator of legends! The coordinator to go down in history as the very best!

"I'm going to be the best coordinator ever!" she crowed loud enough to make a Loudred jealous. With tiny, nimble steps she dashed into her room and left it with a thick rain coat covering her snugly. She pushed the gifted Pokeball into the side pocket of her coat for safekeeping. Her mother wouldn't have given her something ugly and horrid for a starter, so Mavis didn't plan on checking the Pokémon out until she was on the boat, headed for the glorious Johto region.

"Per?" Nadine yawned loudly and pattered loftily after Mavis into the living room.

Ginny looked up from Mavis's knapsack, which she had recently stuffed the last of the supplies into. "Ah, Nadine, you'll be pleased to hear that I have a little job for you."

Nadine's ears perked up, but her expression remained sullen. "Per?"

"Yes, I need you to go with Mavis. Not for very long. Just until she catches a second Pokémon. I don't need her getting lost or pulling all-nighters. Look out for her please. Can you do this for me?"

Nadine nodded her head, although slowly. "Persian."

"Great!" Ginny clapped her hands enthusiastically while her daughter scooped up her bag. She made her way to the door and opened it, fully prepared to head into the rain. "We're out. Jewels, if you would please shield us from this rain with a handy Protect, I'd be much appreciative."

Sooner or later, the Reed's silver mini-van was driving through the rain, carrying four passengers. Nadine lay beside Mavis in the backseat, glaring at the rain and looking extremely sour. Mavis didn't notice this at all; she was rather busy refraining from hopping up and down in her seat. She was itching to get onto the boat, and was practically clapping with delight when they arrived at the shipyard.

"Calm down," Ginny said after the boat ticket was bought.

"Weren't you excited when you left home?" Mavis retorted.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not like this. You're acting as if you've never been out of the house. You need a hobby."

"I'll be getting one in Johto for sure!"

Eventually, they stood before the docked ship. It would be leaving shortly, and Mavis didn't plan on missing it. With Nadine in her arms, Mavis prepared to board the boat, but kept back to hear her mother's final words. "Remember, keep warm, eat healthy, and be safe. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

"All right, stay warm and dry, dear." Ginny heaved a final sigh for good measure before sweeping a bit of rainwater off of her daughter's covered shoulder. "Don't talk to strangers, read the instruction manual of your Pokégear, call me often, and be kind to your Pokémon. Understand?" When Mavis nodded repeatedly, Ginny felt satisfied. "Okay, then. Nadine, keep her in line."

As was customary, Mavis waved like crazy as the ship began to actually move. Once the ship sped up and left Kanto's dock behind it, Mavis pulled on the hood of her raincoat and gave one final wave before hurrying into the ship's quarters for shelter.

"I'm leaving home!" She did a small jig, complete with the pumping of fists and stomping of heels.

Nadine regarded her with a quick eye roll before she began shaking the water from her fur.

"Are you looking for the bathroom, dear?" a ship attendant, clad in a royal-blue uniform, asked in a kindly voice. She looked extremely concerned which made Mavis feel rather embarrassed as she responded.

"Uh, no thank you." Mavis permitted her arms the freedom to fall still at her sides. With cheeks growing a little red from both embarrassment and excitement, she asked, "Er, there are separate rooms on this ship for passengers, right?"

There were, and as she was led to her ship Mavis worked hard to keep in the excitement that burst within her. While she struggled to stay calm, Nadine silently groaned and followed after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully most of you found this to be an enjoyable read. I've wanted to write a coordinator oriented story for some time now, especially since the Pokémon section lacks those stories. <strong>

**I'll let everyone know that Mavis's starter is **_**not **_**one of the following: Riolu/Lucario, Eevee, Porygon, a legendary, or a pseudo-legendary. It's not something extremely underused like Tangela, but it also isn't anything hideously overused like the aforementioned Pokémon in the previous paragraph.**

**Anyway, if the world doesn't end be sure to leave a nice little review!**


	2. Enter Madame Mildred

**Chapter 2: Enter Madame Mildred**

"Tiny, but cozy," Mavis decided, surveying the room. She deposited her bag onto the small wooden bed, which took up the most space in the room. "The ship is supposed to arrive in Johto tomorrow morning, so we'll be fine."

Taking up residence on the room's armchair, Nadine raised her eyebrows before sighing deeply. "Per…"

"Anyway," Mavis plopped down on the bed, and bounced a few times on the mattress. She pulled the Pokeball from her rain coat and held it proudly, as usual. "It's time to see what Pokémon I have, huh, Nadine? What do you think it is?"

Nadine shrugged, and rolled her eyes. "Persian." _Am I supposed to care, Juliette?_

"I hope it's something adorable. Like Jigglypuff!"

_Are they those fat, pink things that won't stop singing? _

"Or maybe a Wurmple? They evolve fast, but I'll die if I end up with a Dustox!" Mavis grimaced at the very thought of that horror. "I'll die if it's something ugly too, like a Muk or Koffing. Would Mom really give me something like that though? She knows that I need something contest ready, right?"

Nadine remained silent this time. There were plenty of snide remarks handy, but she didn't always wish to waste the energy to use them.

"Oh, I can't stand waiting!" Mavis leaped off the bed and pressed the button. A bright white beam shot out of the Pokeball and landed on the brown carpeting. It took the form of something hovering in the air, that something being a small bluish-green Pokémon with long hair-like tendrils. "Ooh! What Pokémon are you?"

Nadine yawned, and stretched out her front legs. _I believe that its species is Misdreavus, if I'm not mistaken._

"Mis!" The Pokémon smiled at both Mavis and Nadine, as if prepared to make new friends. _That's right! You're not mistaken!_

"Are you a Psychic-type?" Mavis asked questionably. "I mean, you're floating, like Jewels does." The Pokémon seemed familiar to Mavis, and it was bugging her to death. Had she seen its picture somewhere before? "You kinda remind me of creepy little Gastly."

Misdreavus frowned. _Gee, thanks._

"Wait!" Mavis jumped suddenly, and her expression became horrified. "My mom gave me a Ghost-type? She knows how sick of them I am! Oh, I'm going to kill her!" She began rummaging through her bag, in desperate search for her Pokégear.

Nadine watched in amusement as her trainer's daughter threw different objects out of her bag. Mavis looked especially furious.

With a tinge of sympathy, Nadine looked at the downcast Misdreavus. _Don't worry, kid. She's the crazy type, but she'll warm up to you eventually. _Nadine made herself comfortable on the arm chair, which was suitable for napping. _Although, I'm wondering how long it'll take. Oh, well…_ Nadine closed her eyes, prepared for dream world.

Disappointment remained within the young Misdreavus. She thought she was leaving the Pokémon adoption center to find a loving trainer, but hers appeared to be frustrated. "Misdreavus." _Maybe my trainer's just shy._

Meanwhile, Mavis eventually pulled her Pokégear free from her bag's grasp. "Viola! Now, to call Mother!" She dialed her home phone in with nimble fingers, and angrily tapped her feet against the floor while the call went through.

"Hello? Is this my sweet, charming little daughter?" Ginny's grinning face appeared on the Pokégear screen, making Mavis even angrier.

"Mom! Seriously? A Ghost-type?" Mavis clenched her free fist. "Even a Caterpie would be better! What are you going to do next, send me a Natu?"

"Dear, they're called Misdreavus. Yours is female. She has the ability Levitate, and she is truly the sweetest little thing. She has an excellent set of moves that would work well in your beloved contests. Be good to her, and please lower your voice." Ginny chuckled lightly. "Is there something _important _that needs to be said?"

Mavis felt her cheeks grow red. "This is important, Mom! What were the other Pokémon choices?"

"A Buneary for Sinnoh, and a Wurmple for Hoenn. Why?"

"Well, why couldn't I just have one of those? Why did you give me a Misdreavus? Why not a Chikorita or Ledyba, or something?"

"To respond to your three similar questions, it's all pretty rhetorical, honey. I've been meaning to get a Buneary for some time, along with a Bug-type. I always figured that you would select Johto as your region. So, reall-"

"You wanted me to get a Ghost-type! I can't believe you!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really? If there's nothing else to accuse me of, Mavis, this will be goodbye. I need to get a copy of my manuscript to Renee by eight. In other words, I'm on a deadline! Make sure to look through your supplies and be good." Without a moment's pause, Ginny said farewell and the screen went blank.

Mavis slumped back onto the bed with her arms folded. "This is crazy."

Misdreavus floated over to the girl, and looked at her with kind red irises. _I'm not crazy at all. Give me a chance. _

Mavis looked at her Ghost-type starter. She managed a small smile, and curiously reached a hand to pet the Pokémon on its head. Mavis's hand collided lightly with the long tendrils, and she was surprised by the way they felt. Like light wisps of velvet.

"You're actually a really cute Pokémon," Mavis admitted, earning a wider smile from Misdreavus. "I'm going to be mature, so I'll take you as my starter, mischievous."

"Per…" Nadine groaned loudly in her half-asleep snooze. _It's Misdreavus!_

"How about I give you a nickname? All of the coordinators do that nowadays." Mavis pondered on a decent nickname in mind, and mentally crossed out obvious names from her mental list like Missy and Cheevs. What was there to call a Ghost-type? Creepy wouldn't cut it as a name, and Mavis wanted something catchy, especially with her contest debut approaching. "Something that starts with M will work. Let's see; Maggie, Millicent, Madam, Mistress, Matilda, Miley, Maroon…"

_I was called Misdreavus #8 at the Pokémon adoption center. Does that help at all?_ Misdreavus piped helpfully.

"No, no," Mavis said to the M names. "Matilda might work, but it doesn't sound right. Millicent and Maggie are dumb, Mistress sounds creepy, and Maroon doesn't make sense!"

"Dreav?" _I like Madame._

Mavis pondered some more, desperate for a good name. She thought over names beginning with Ma, but was disappointed. Finally, it appeared as she went through a list of Mi names. "Mildred! That's your name!" Mavis leaped off the bed for the second time that day and hurried to Nadine. "Nadine, Mildred's a good one, right?"

Nadine opened her eyes slowly, and lazily sighed. _Mildred? Sounds like a frumpy old woman who palm reads in-between feeding Pidgey in a park._

"Yeah, it's an excellent choice, huh?" Mavis clapped her hands together joyfully, and turned back to Misdreavus. "From now on, you'll be known as Mildred. Kay?"

Mildred smiled. _I'll be Madame Mildred then!_

Mavis spent a half hour obeying her mother's final words. She unpacked everything in her bag, not bothering to be organized with an inventory write-up.

The tent, compass, pocketknife, and flashlight were there along with a sleeping bag, portable water bottle, and other things needed for camping. There were also two metal canisters of Pokémon food, one specifically for Ghost-types while the other could be fed to just about anyone.

"Hang on a sec!" Mavis pulled several books from her bag. "Some of these aren't mine! And whose clothes are those?"

Instead of stylish jeans and decorative T-shirts there were baggy traveling suitable clothes in dark colors. And along with some adventure and mystery novels there appeared to be guide books for beginner trainers. Mavis was much more upset by the clothing swap than the book additions, but her attention was suddenly diverted by the gadget that remained in the knapsack.

"A Pokédex!" Mavis scooped it up and placed it beside her other two electronics. "Viola! I am so prepared!"

Mavis pushed the books and clothing aside and emptied the bag of the rest of its contents. There were several Pokéballs, a small first aid kit, the food that she had packed herself, and her Psyduck doll. Mavis picked the doll up and held it close, glad for something cuddly and familiar.

"I'm definitely going to catch a Psyduck," Mavis said before placing the doll next to her electric gadgets. "They're the best Water-types around for sure!" Mavis gave a contented sigh and rose from the bed. "Come on, Mildred. Let's go explore the boat!"

Before either Pokémon or kid could reach the door an irritated Nadine jumped in the way, her eyes narrowed and her whiskers curled. She gestured to all of the traveling supplies, clothing, and books that lay on the floor in a sloppy mountain pile. _Pack everything up, Juliette. Then you can run outside._

"Nadine, out of the way!" Mavis said, equally irritated. "Go take a nap or something. The ghost and I are going exploring."

_You might be too dim to get Pokémon speech, but you should get hand gestures! Tidy up everything! I won't stand for sloppiness!_

Mildred floated in front of her trainer, prepared to translate. _She wants you to clean up the supplies before we go outside. _She gestured the best she could with her tendrils before glancing at Mavis.

Mavis finally looked at where the gestures pointed and grimaced at the mess. "What? You want me to clean all that up? You do it since you're so bothered with it."

Nadine hissed. _Your mother told me to keep you in line, kid. Clean up the mess, and then you can go play._

Mavis attempted a silent stare down, but ended up looking away when Nadine's glare grew more severe. "Fine!" With loud stomps she went back to the pile and began repacking everything.

It took fifteen minutes to get that done, but once it was all put away Mavis was allowed outside. Ignoring the protests, Mavis dragged Nadine along, holding the squirming Persian in her arms. Mildred happily followed her trainer and the irritated Persian onto the outside deck where several passengers were gathered.

The rain had stopped for now, leaving the bright sky a drabby gray. The air remained chilly, enough that Mavis buttoned up her sweater and adjusted the collar. Thankfully, in the sky the sun was making a scheduled appearance, brightening up the horizon.

"Ah, fresh sea air!" Mavis placed her hands on the railing that provided a barrier between her and the gaping sea. The air was salty, which was highly expected.

Nadine glared at the waves that rose up a few inches as the ship sailed through. She jumped back when one waved nearly splashed her, and she hissed angrily at the sea. _Stupid water. I don't get what humans love about it. _

Mildred looked confused as she spoke to Nadine. _Don't you drink water though?_

"Persian, Persian," _Perhaps, but necessity does not equal fondness._

"It's so nice and exhilarating!" Mavis ignored the chilly wind which stung her cheeks slightly like ice. "We'll be in Johto by tomorrow!" Mavis looked away from the wide sea and glanced at the other passengers. A majority of them were definitely trainers, old and young. Two kids were battling out at the other end of the deck, Raticate versus Squirtle. "Kanto natives for sure."

The other trainers seemed a bit more interesting. An older kid was leaning against the rail casually with a Magmar standing loyally at his side. Another trainer, a girl this time, was busily chatting with a friend, and had a Grovyle standing by her side. Mavis tried to figure out if any of these trainers were coordinators by appearance alone, but it wasn't very easy.

"Do any of them look like contest lovers to you?" Mavis asked both Nadine and Mildred. Mildred simply shook her head while Nadine was too bored and grumpy to respond. Not entirely satisfied, Mavis decided to socialize a bit with these older trainers, and would try hard to come off as sweet and eager to learn. She went up to the Magmar kid first as he was closest. "Would you by any chance be a coordinator?"

"What?" Magmar trainer looked mildly surprised but his eyes remained casual. He was tall and good-looking with wavy, golden-brown hair and a cocky grin. "No way. I'm a gym challenger, like most people, shorty."

Mavis ignored the jab at her height, and pointedly said, "Most people? Uh, okay. Is anyone here a coordinator?"

The guy shrugged. "Beats me. I can't read minds." She looked up at him with wide eyes, expecting a much longer response. "Um, really, I don't know. And anyway, coordinators are just stuck-up show offs who flounce around on live television. Nothing cool there."

"Are you serious?" Mavis didn't mean to screech, but she felt taken aback by guy's words. "Coordinators aren't stuck up! They perform on a huge stage, facing the roaring crowd of dozens and hundreds of people! They display the best appeals known to mankind alongside their Pokémon to entertain the audience. Not to show off, but to prove that together, Pokémon and their trainers can prove skillful beauty to everyone. And furthermore, trainers are cocky stuck ups. They go around challenging gyms just to tell everyone how great they are at beating up others." Mavis took a deep breath after that long speech and glared when she heard the guy chuckling.

"Wow, you're pretty passionate about it, huh?" he stopped chuckling loud enough to nod slightly and smile. "I'm pretty cocky myself really. Just ask my sister." He extended his hand in Mavis's direction in a friendly manner. "I'm Aaron; stuck-up, gym challenging fiend from the Johto region."

"Mavis Reed, aspiring coordinator from the boring Kanto region." Mavis shook it, silently hoping that she seemed just as friendly. "How many badges do you have?"

"Four from Johto, the first five from Kanto, and four from Hoenn." Aaron frowned and narrowed his eyes a bit. He looked rather irritated, probably from something long pass. "I would have more, but my parents wouldn't even let me leave home until I was twelve."

"Geez, must suck." Pouting with puzzlement, Mavis stared at him. "But, you're like still twelve now, right? How do you have thirteen badges from three different regions already?"

Aaron grinned cockily. "It's actually a _really _amusing story. Back when I was ten I told parents about this summer camp in the Kanto region. They let me go, but the truth is, I didn't go to a summer camp. I went gym-challenging. For eight weeks I managed to get three badges and five Pokémon without my parents suspecting a thing. I came back, let my friends keep my Pokémon for me, and then I waited a month before making another excuse to go to the Kanto region."

"Wow." Mavis decided that Aaron truly was a cocky trainer. He seemed proud with his past deeds, and his prideful voice made it all sound like bragging. "Basically you ran away from home. I tried to, but my mom caught me. She still let me leave home though."

"Ah, so the kid has spunk, huh?" Aaron patted Mavis on the head, and went on. "Yeah, I guess you can call it that. But, unlike you, I didn't get caught. My family still thinks that I've only been traveling through Johto. They don't suspect a thing to the least, but now that my sister's traveling she'll probably find out eventually." Aaron shrugged and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh well. She can keep secrets, hopefully."

"Did you manage to get a Kanto starter when you went there? Or did you start with your Magmar?"

"I started with a Venonat actually. My friend caught him for me but he only meant it as a joke. I still used the little guy. I've still got her with me. My parents gave me my Magmar though, back when he was a Magby."

Mavis looked Magmar up and down before the Fire-type passed her to chat with the still grumpy Nadine. "You've been busy."

"Yeah, I suppose. Enough about me. What about you, kid? Who was your starter? The Persian who's seen better days or the Misdreavus?"

"Misdreavus. The crabby Persian is my mom's. I was forced to bring her along."

Nadine hissed sharply in Mavis direction. _I heard that!_

Blitz the Magmar stood tall as he spoke. _Ah, young trainers are so unappreciative, huh, friend?_

Mildred frowned a bit at the towering Fire-type's words. _Mavis appreciates us, sometimes…_

Nadine shook her head. _Mildred, dear, don't get me wrong at all. I've known Juliette her entire life. I was caught as a Meowth a year before she was born after all. And truly, I care for the girl. She's my trainer's kid after all. But, let's face it, she's an unappreciative brat._

Blitz glanced behind at the two chatting kids. _Seems nice enough with Aaron though. _

Nadine shook her head sharply. "Persian." _You've only known her for seven minutes. Try living with her for ten years. Anyway, enough about irritating kids. Where are you two headed?_

_Aaron's taken to entering tournaments. We do splendidly in them. There's one taking place in Marigold City. There are bound to be tough trainers and Pokémon. I'm particularly pumped for the event! _To show vigor he fist pumped before firing an Ember towards the sky. The small fireball soared high above them before coming back down to earth. Blitz hurriedly used a hand to send it flying into the water.

Mildred followed the motion. _A Psywave combined with that might be pretty._

Nadine glanced at Mildred with surprise. _Oh, so you know the rules of contests well, Mildred?_

Mildred nodded. _I used to watch on TV back at the adoption center, but the people there were always changing the channel._

Nadine shrugged and began grooming her paws with assistance of her tongue. _Well, you'll suit Juliette for certain._

Back with the trainers, Mavis explained her contest dream to Aaron, and he actually seemed to be listening to her with interest.

"Have you actually practiced appeals yet?" he asked.

"I was going to up here, but I really wanted a coordinator to be around."

"There is." Aaron pointed at her. "Aren't _you _a coordinator?"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. I need an official coordinator to practice with. I need them to give me pointers along with helping me perfect contest battling."

"I'll help you if you want since the coordinators aren't really advertising." Aaron pulled two Pokéballs from his pockets and pressed the buttons, sending two Pokémon out in the process. The first Pokémon was small, colored in blue with pinkish ears. Their nose was rather long, and they seemed to be sturdy in feel. The second Pokémon was similar to Butterfree, but larger with long purple wings. "Meet my Phanpy and Venomoth; Ponyo and Venice."

"Nice." Mavis regarded both Pokémon with grins. She already had appeals made up in her mind for both Pokémon. With its unique coloring and cuteness factor, Ponyo would probably do well for appeals, but she looked sturdy enough for the battling portion as well. And Venice looked perfect for appeals, just like other gorgeous Bug-types. Mavis called to her Misdreavus, "Mildred! Come over here! We're going to practice appeals!"

Mildred eagerly floated to Mavis's side, and looked Venice and Ponyo up and down with wide excited eyes. _Yippee! You guys will help?_

Ponyo raised her nose up high and bleated, "Phanpy!" _It seems like it! Aaron better know what he's doing! I'll get him with Rollout if we end up looking stupid._

Venice shook her head at Ponyo, and fluttered lightly to rest on Aaron's extended arm. "Venamoth." _Ponyo, Aaron deserves a bit of respect from you, don't you think?_

_No!_

Venice beamed at Mildred kindly. _Don't mind her, dearie. She spent too much time with an arrogant Scyther that Aaron once had. Thankfully, that bug is gone, but Ponyo retained some of his rude behavior and habits. I'll gladly help you with your contest appeals though!_

Mildred beamed back and floated even higher. She felt simply elated, and her final word was laced with enthusiasm. _Viola!_

"So, how do you do these things exactly?" Aaron asked, leaning against the ship's rail. "Just combine attacks for beauty, right?"

"Yep! Basically!" Mavis clapped in her usual excited way and took her Pokédex from the pocket of her sweater. She pointed it at Mildred, eager to check her starter's moves. "Let's see…Psywave, Haze, Confuse Ray, and Thunder. Nice!" Mavis met Mildred's eyes and sent a proud grin in her direction. "Brilliant, Mil! Now, let's try them out. Float up high and display Psywave!"

Mildred obeyed, hovering several feet in the air. She was floated high above Mavis and Aaron's head before she opened her mouth. Mildred concentrated on making the move more dazzling than actually offensive. She wanted to prove that she was the right contest Pokémon after all. The lining of Mildred's body glowed an eerie icy blue while rainbow dyed rays shot out of her mouth and whirled through the air.

"Brilliant! Again!" Mavis extended her hand upwards.. "Now, Mildred, twirl for me. Don't' get dizzy!"

Mildred obeyed again, intent on proving herself. She spun whilst still using Psywave, and the rainbow rays surrounded the screech Pokémon. A spiral of light was created in the process with Mildred in the very heart of the array.

Mavis studied the appeal with an intensive gaze. Aaron noticed. "Something wrong?"

"No, the move's dazzling enough." Mavis squinted at the sun. "But, it's too bright. With the sun out and white sky you can barely see the Psywave. We need a dark room."

"If I'm not correct, doesn't your Misdreavus also know Haze?" Aaron glanced at the Pokédex, which Mavis still held in her hand. "Why not have her use Haze at the very beginning? The first Psywave can light it up, show off her silhouette, than you can commence the spinning."

Mavis thought it over in her mind. "That's actually not a bad idea." It was pretty decent, and the two move combinations would create a good appeal for certain. However, Mavis felt a little embarrassed for not thinking it up herself. _She_ was the coordinator, not Aaron. Smirking to save face, she said, "Anyway, why don't we practice a contest battle?"

"Sure." Aaron turned and smiled at Venice and Ponyo.

While Venice beamed back, Ponyo responded by rolling harshly into Aaron's leg. _Your smiling is stupid! Don't smile at me! I'm tough by myself._

Venice shook her head with mock sadness. _Ponyo, dear…_

"My Phanpy's always ready to rock and roll," Aaron joked as he pulled Ponyo up in his arms. "Anyway, I'll use Venice just to be safe."

_To be safe from me, you jerk!_

"Great!" Mavis placed her hands on her hips again, and looked upwards at Mildred. "Ready Mildred?"

Mildred floated downwards and took her stand in front of the aspiring coordinator. _Madame Mildred is always ready, cherie!_

For once, Mavis waited patiently for Aaron and Venice to be prepared. Once they were, she didn't pause for a second more. "Mildred, cloud the field with Haze! Don't get the entire ship though," she added.

Mildred blew a dusky fog towards the Venomoth, and the surrounding areas were soon cloudy with a smoke-like effect. It appeared to be working too well; Venice and Aaron were completely concealed. _I don't think that was the best thing to do, Mavis._

Far away from where the battle took place, Nadine watched with a look of lazy amusement. _Juliette is having her first battle and already there's doubt._

Blitz watched with an entertained stare and nodded. _Don't worry. Aaron will go easy on her. _

_Was I supposed to be worrying? _When Blitz didn't respond Nadine simply curled up on the wooden deck flooring and shut her eyes. _Wake me when the kid loses._

"Silver Wind!" Mavis may not have seen Aaron, but she could certainly hear him. His casual voice was loud and clear. Mavis was so busy trying to locate it that she didn't even realize that he had called out an attack. The move took her by surprise as crescent shaped razors of wind slashed into Mildred and caused her to become disoriented.

Mildred maintained balance but she threw Mavis an impatient glare. _I need another command, Mavis!_

Nadine glanced up, grinning. _Did I just hear irritation in the sweet, passive Mildred's voice?_

_It's Madame Mildred!_

Meanwhile, Mavis busily scanned the still present Haze. How could Venice see Mildred enough to get a clear aim? Mavis tried to recall information about the Bug-type, and one bit stuck in her mind. Their eyes are much more advanced, giving them the ability to see in the dark!

"Mildred, Psywave!" It was a random command for certain, but what else was there to do? Venice and Aaron had taken refuge on the other side of the Haze, and there was no telling how long that move would last!

However, it was simply luck that Venice decided to use Tackle right at that moment. She charged right into the firing of Psywave's general rainbow rays, and the move proved to be super effective against Venice's dual typing. Venice was thrown back, but she came again with Tackle.

"Mildred, twirl around! Get behind!" Mavis's command was complete with weird hand gestures and random pointing. "Hurry!"

Mildred obeyed, and twirled as she had done earlier. She floated and avoided the charging Venomoth, and ended up behind the Bug-type. She fired Psywave once more, but was completely surprised when Venice turned around and sent out Silver Wind in retaliation. Both moves collided, silver razors and rainbow rays, combining into a rather interesting appeal. A silvery aura was casted around the two Pokémon which complemented the shining glitters that floated all around them in multiple different colors.

"I wasn't expecting that," Mavis said as the Haze finally decided to clear away. She glared at this, and then at Aaron who was grinning cockily at the other end. "You're in the lead right now. Your Venomoth made an awesome appeal."

"How does that make me in the lead?" For a split second Aaron actually looked confused. "We both landed attacks, and this time Silver Wind didn't hit."

Mavis rolled her eyes. Of course a trainer wouldn't get it. "Silver Wind eliminated Psywave before it hit, and Venice used it to her advantage. That takes away some of my points, giving you the lead."

"Oh, okay…Is there an imaginary scoreboard involved or something?"

Mavis ignored him and called out another command for Mildred to obey. "Let's try out Psywave again!" She closed one eye in a wink, and desperately hoped that Mildred would understand.

Mildred stared at her in confusion. _So, is it a secret that I'm using Psywave?_

"Retaliate with Silver Wind!" Aaron was quicker it seemed.

Venomoth flapped her wings smoothly, sending out a wave of silver razors once more. _Go Silver Wind!_

"Wait, Mildred! Let's see some Thunder!" Mavis felt like a mad scientist while she said this, and even more so when the move came. Slight terror seized her when Mildred began glowing yellow.

Out of the necklace around her neck came a wicked yellow beam that stretched towards Venice wildly like a snake. However, out of nowhere the Thunder move began crackling, and re-aimed itself into the sky.

Wickedly and frighteningly, the Thunder shot into the sky, disappearing in the process. Out of nowhere, a wild dash of yellow came back down from the sky, striking both Venice and Mildred harshly. Before anyone could make any sound, both Pokémon fell to the floor, injured.

"What just happened?" Mavis asked loudly before bending down and picking up the worn out Misdreavus. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Doubtful." Aaron helped Venice up gently and hurried to return her to her Pokeball. "Your Misdreavus's Thunder is out of control though. The targeting was off so she ended up harming herself as well. You should probably help her control it before you use it again. But, no hard feelings, right?"

"Phanpy!" Ponyo jumped up from her initial sitting spot and rolled once more into Aaron's leg, though there wasn't much strength behind it. _The feelings are hard, Aaron! Rock-hard!_

Aaron simply chuckled while Mavis sighed openly. "Well, thanks for helping me, Aaron." Though momentarily ashamed by the Thunder catastrophe, Mavis resolved to put it behind her for the moment. Quickly, the ten year old turned and retreated to her room.

Blitz shook Nadine awake, and earned himself a glare. _The kid and Misdreavus just ran off. A move got out of hand._

Nadine sighed, and padded after Mavis with her tail swishing through the air. _Well, at least she didn't lose._

* * *

><p>"That was so embarrassing," Mavis said in a mildly irritated voice. She hastily tapped the options on her Pokégear before she finally managed to get some songs playing through the speakers.<p>

Music was calming. Mavis reached a hand into her knapsack and pulled out her big bag of chocolate caramels. She popped several into her mouth at once and leaned back against the wall. The caramels were the best as they were practically drowned by luscious, sweet chocolate. Heaven in a bite.

Nadine hopped onto the bed and curled up beside Mavis. _Other battles will come, Juliette._

Mildred hung her head guiltily. _I'm sorry, Mavis. Really._

Though she didn't understand a word her Misdreavus had said, Mavis figured it out. "We'll do better next time. Besides, we were doing great at first, right?"

_Right. _Mildred eyed the bag of chocolate covered caramels with a longing look in her scarlet red irises. _Can I have one?_


	3. I Declare You, My Sworn Enemy!

**Chapter 3: I Declare You, My Sworn Enemy!**

"Johto!" Mavis smoothly sailed down the steady ramp with her usual nimble steps. She carried herself with the airs of an actress arriving on the set of a movie. It was just as interesting, to finally be in her ideal region for everything. Johto, home of the dazzling. Just because she felt like being theatrical and dramatic, Mavis placed her hand over her heart and added, "You've waited patiently dear region, and now I, Juliette Mavis Reed, have arrived as promised."

Mavis gave a quick salute before hurrying of the wooden dock. The other passengers were boarding the region, and she didn't want to be caught in the traffic. With Nadine and Mildred safe in their Pokéballs, and with those said Pokéballs stuffed deep in the pockets of her skirt, Mavis paid no mind to anything while she surveyed the town that she currently resided in.

A few log houses were located all about the place, alongside the standard Pokémon Center. There didn't appear to be a Pokémart in sight which puzzled Mavis quite a bit. This place was surrounded with greenery as well, and there seemed to be more trees than people. Mavis frowned at the actual people that inhabited the town. They all appeared to be dressed in high tech camping gear, making Mavis feel slightly overdressed. She quickly spared a glance on the white sign that stood in the midst of the rural, tree surrounded coven which dubbed the town as "Lilac Village."

"That doesn't make any sense," Mavis placed her hands on her hips and casted another scan over the town with her deep hazel eyes. "There aren't _any_ lilacs!"

"There once was, amigo," Mavis felt her shoulders tense up, and she spun around swiftly to face the speaker. A lanky, brunette man, dressed in the town's camping apparel, stood there, flanked by a blonde woman who was clad in remarkably similar clothing. Mavis noted the signs that they held in their hands, though she was feeling too cautious to read what they stated. She still felt tense when the couple smiled kindly at her.

Mavis didn't know what to do. In _Tribulations of the _Ghosts, one of her mother's frightening suspense novels, people were snatched up for listening to strangers in queer rural towns. Those same strangers turned out to be ghost masters who sucked the life force out of a person's soul while they squirmed and screamed tortuously. At only ten, Mavis's imagination obviously got the better of her, and now she had the creepy images in her mind. Should she run? Should she scream? Should she be polite? These strange adults were talking to her, and she was frozen like a statue. _Great_!

"I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers." Mavis mumbled in a meek voice. It probably would've been a better idea to sound strong and fearless, but Mavis was too busy being tense to do so. Her mother had told her to never talk to strange men, and hear she was speaking to a strange man…and woman.

The mentioned blonde haired lady chuckled lightly, and balanced the sign she held. "Sorry, dear. We didn't mean to frighten you at all. But, as loyal citizens to Lilac Village, we take it upon ourselves to teach new friends the origin of our beloved town's fresh greenery."

"What?" Mavis looked at the woman with disbelief. She felt like fleeing to the safety of the Pokémon Center, but she decided to wait a bit. If they tried to grab her, the plan was to scream and kick the man where it _really _hurt. Just like what her mom used to always tell her. Then again, the two adults stood a few feet away from her, and the signs they held seemed to be bothersome for them both. And, they didn't seem like the crazy ghost masters type, or the kind to lure kids away with the promise of a Poochyena puppy.

"What my wife, Beth here means is that we're responsible for notifying everyone about the beauty and amazing qualities of greenery." The brunette grinned slightly at Mavis with friendliness evident. Mavis relaxed a bit, but stayed alert. "It's our job to keep the forests, plants, and Grass-types safe from the dangers of pollution and ignorant people." He straightened the sign in his hands, and Mavis managed to read what was written in bold black paint.

The forests are your home too, friend. Don't destroy it with littering and careless fires. Do not scorn the friendly citizens of the forest, such as Bellsprout and Bulbasaur. Instead, cherish thy trees and plants, for they are our brothers and sisters, distributed by our queen, Mother Nature. We must live in harmony with thy nature, for we aren't whole without thee.

Mavis found herself looking at the sign in disbelief. While the words were very descriptive and eye catching (any writer would note this) they were also absurd and ridiculous. Mavis crossed her arms and regarded Beth and brunette man with looks of realization. They weren't ghost masters or creeps after all; they were _freaking_ environmentalists!

"I'm _really_ not supposed to be talking to strangers," Mavis was prepared to turn on her heels to retreat to the Pokémon Center. She remembered the zany tree huggers who resided in Celadon City, a metropolis that practically worshipped trees. Ginny had always rolled her eyes at these same people, referring to them as 'hippies'. This left Mavis with similar thoughts on these people for certain. While she admired their outspoken beliefs, she scorned their constant strikes, which displayed nagging behavior on their behalf.

While Mavis reflected on this, brunette guy shook his head with a look of sheer disappointment. "We understand how you really feel, friend. Some might call us crazy, but at least we're willing to stand up in what we believe in." He gazed at Mavis with calm green eyes, appearing rather hopeful and modest. "Maybe in the near future, you will purely understand."

With those certainly inspiring words given, the couple left a bewildered Mavis to begin holding up their signs in the direction of other Johto settlers. While a majority of these said people acted polite while they were lectured to, a few gave Beth and her husband dirty looks. Mavis could only look sullenly after their activity, feeling rather unsure of everything.

* * *

><p>Majestic trees, tall and proud, surrounded the perimeter as Mavis walked through Ilex Forest. Her destination was promised to be located right after these thick woods, and she was in a particular rush to get there.<p>

According to the Nurse Joy back in Lilac Village, there would be several contests taking place in Goldenrod City for consecutive weeks. At least five different ones and Mavis was most definitely aiming to acquire a ribbon from a couple…maybe all five if possible. The very first one would be held in two days, and Mavis would need enough time to check out her competition.

"I've got to know who I'm facing," Mavis confided to Mildred who hovered next to her trainer loyally. "There'll be wimps for certain, people to knock right out of the first round. But, they're bound to be professionals as well. You know, folks with experience." Mavis gave a contended sigh, folding her arms across her chest dramatically. "And, then there will be me. Juliette Mavis Reed, the aspiring star of this story. The special girl, here to conquer it all!" Mavis abruptly shifted the mood from dreamy to aggressive by fist pumping, a confident smirk plastered on her face. "We're gonna make a name for ourselves, Mil!"

Mildred smiled, though her crimson eyes showed confusion. "Misdreavus?" _Don't we already have names, Mavis?_

Stalking close behind them was Nadine, who regarded the confused Misdreavus with a customary Nadine eye roll. "Persian." _She doesn't mean it in a literal sense, dear._

"Misdreavus," Mildred murmured quietly in response. _Oh…_ Just like her trainer, her own expression change as quickly as emotions in a high strung anime. Her eyes widened and her reddish eyes sparkled at the very thought of the upcoming contests. "Misdreavus!" _We're totally going to be beast!_

"Great enthusiasm, Mildred!" Mavis stopped walking and turned to smile appreciatively at her Misdreavus. "We're totally in it to win it!" She threw her fists in the air with an aura of energy before breaking into a quick run. "Race you to Goldenrod City, Mildred!"

"Misdreavus!" Mildred didn't necessarily break into a run, but her floating grew faster. Soon she was hovering close behind Mavis, eager to exceed her. _Yay!_

Meanwhile, Nadine regarded both dashing young ones with a casual eye roll and a slight sweat drop. "Persian…" _Kids these days…_

* * *

><p>The racing game ended too soon for Mildred and Nadine, especially since their human companion took to complaining loudly.<p>

"This is so stupid!" she cried, kicking at the grass as she walked rapidly. "This stupid forest goes on forever! It'll take too long to get to Goldenrod!" Done with the momentary shouting, Mavis crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes fiercely. She glared at the grass, blaming it for misfortune silently. She began to think hard about her present dilemma, and deep thinking made her hazel eyes widen vulnerably. "What if we get lost? What _if _we miss all five contests?" Her hands grabbed at her cheeks dramatically at the very thought. "My debut will be ruined!"

"Per," Nadine yawned, prepared to nap as soon as possible. She gave Mavis a look of indifference, and added, "Persian." _There won't be any debut to ruin._

Mavis ignored Nadine's comment, though this mainly due to the fact that she lacked the ability to perceive Pokémon speech. Nonetheless, she took long strides, with her arms still crossed and her wide with fear. She wanted so badly to compete in the Goldenrod contests. The popular Johto city was home to beauty and excellent shopping centers. Mavis would be able to shop to her heart's content in-between contests. And, winning Goldenrod contests would earn her guaranteed fame to say the least.

"I'm going to miss it all." Mavis mumbled to herself in-between strides, intent on getting as far into Ilex Forest as possible. "I always miss out. It's not _fair_!"

"Persian." _Life isn't fair, Juliette. I'm here with you two, aren't I?_

Eventually, the winding grassy road that the three were currently striding on led them into a particularly sunny clearing, surrounded by shrubs with a single sparkling pond in the middle. A slight breeze ruffled the shrub's thick brush of leaves and rippled the smooth pond water slightly. The very sight of the pond's serene blue surface caused an aura of relaxation to sweep over Mavis.

She uncrossed her arms and gazed at the pond, while Nadine did a standard eye roll behind her back. As always, it was completely ignored by Mavis who placed her hand over her heart theatrically. "I'm inspired by the sheer grace of this very pond! Its beauty has encouraged me to persevere to Goldenrod City! I will succeed!"

Mildred grinned and dramatically hovered, " Misdreavus!" _**We**__ will succeed!_

"Sui!" A sudden cry erupted from the pond, earning the undivided attention from Mildred, Mavis, _and _Nadine. All three strong females whipped their heads towards the source of the noise, and one particular female began gasping something fierce. Shouldn't be too hard to know which female…

A hand wavered above Mavis's heart for the third time in one day as Mavis gazed at the pond with pure admiration. "A Suicune!"

Sure enough, the popular, more frilly Water-type of the Beast Trio was seemingly perched on the very surface of the water, bending down its graceful head to sip daintily. Paws gleaming from the moisture, the Pokémon seemed to give off an odd aura. White diamonds sparkled on its mighty, lean back, and Mavis found herself completely mesmerized by this very Pokémon's presence.

"Oh my gosh!" Mavis whispered to herself loudly, moving her hand from her heart to her mouth in order to stifle oncoming giggles. "This is _the best_ Pokémon alive for contests. You better believe it!" A Pokeball was immediately obtained from her knapsack, and a slightly unnerving gleam in her eyes made both Mildred and Nadine gulp.

"Persian?" _Just what are you planning to do with that, Juliette?_

"Misdreavus?" _Does she really plan on catching a magnificent legendary?_

Mildred's question was answered when Mavis turned in her direction. "Mildred, get Suicune with Haze, now!"

"Misdreavus?" _What?_

Done drinking, Suicune glanced up at Mavis with calm scarlet irises. Her own hazel eyes met them and for a few seconds they stayed like that; gorgeous, frilly Pokémon and aspiring young coordinator. Though in reality, they were simply a native legendary Pokémon and an overdramatic ten year old. Even so, it slightly surprised Mavis that Suicune simply stood there, waiting for her next move.

His scarlet eyes glanced downwards at the Pokeball enclosed in Mavis's fist, and a wave of recognition seemed to go through him. "Suicune?" _Another trainer aiming to capture me, eh? _He eyed both Mildred and Nadine questionably.

Nadine sighed, and turned away from the ongoing conflict. "Persian…" _Keep me out of it…_

Meanwhile, Mildred met similar reddish eyes straight on, and smiled slightly. "Misdreavus!" _Yep!_

"Suicune," the Water-type gave a shrug, which certainly looked odd with the purple plumage dancing behind him in the wind. _Figures! Oh well, at least I'll have some entertainment._

"Mildred, I said use Haze!" Mavis cried irritated. Not only were these Pokémon having a discussion some sort in their native tongue, but her starter wasn't even obeying her. How dare they! Mavis burrowed her boot deep into the ground, grinding her teeth in a synchronizing manner. She gave Mildred and irritated look of impatience which the Misdreavus responded to.

"Misdreavus!" _Mavis! I don't think it such a good idea. He's a legendary!_

Suicune looked mildly amused, and sounded as such too. "Suicune?" _What happened to the enthusiasm?_

"Misdreavus…" _I don't want to leave a bad impression on your species… _"Misdreavus!" _I'm a huge fan!_

Suicune again shrugged. "Suicune." _This happens all the time. Best battle me to avoid making your trainer look like more of a greenhorn idiot._

"Mildred, use Haze!" Mavis growled fiercely. "We won't have to worry about competition with a gracious creature like this on the team!"

"Misdreavus…" _True…_

"Hurry up!"

Nadine glanced back at the scene to roar out a ferocious command, "Persian!" _Get it freaking over with!_

Mildred met Suicune's eyes one last time before humbly nodded. "Mis…" _Okay…_

The young Misdreavus opened her mouth wide, prepared to obey her trainer's command, _finally. _Suicune stood tall, prepared to go easy on her for now. Nadine obviously glanced at everything occasionally. But, there never was a complete climax for the slow moving capture attempt scene. Instead, another scene of conflict arrived, in the form of a kid running after a dashing Ponyta.

"Phillipa!" Everyone in the clearing turned to their right, in the promised direction of Goldenrod City. There appeared to be bright flames approaching, rising from the back of an energetic seeming Ponyta. The said Ponyta dashed into the clearing, glanced at everyone with playful eyes, before making a swerve and colliding into the surrounding shrubs. She was very closely followed by a ten year old boy and his Totodile, who both began moaning theatrically when the Ponyta's flaming mane set the shrubs right on fire. "Phillipa, no!"

"Ponyta!" Phillipa's gathered herself onto a standing position and whinnied brightly. _Sorry, master! I don't control the flames._

Suicune took one glance at the newcomer and another at the shrubs which were beginning to burn away as the flames rose all about in dancing oranges. "Suicune." _Can't you stupid humans learn to control your Fire-types? _He glanced towards Mildred and gave her a curt nod. "Suicune." _Excuse me one moment, dear. _With graceful steps, Suicune leaped over Mavis and Mildred, to stand right next to the erupting shrubs.

Though it wasn't too obvious, a slight blush seemed to peep up on Mildred's cheeks. "Misdreavus!" _Suicune just called me dear!_

"Persian…" _So I heard…_

"Sweet Arceus!" With the Pokeball still gripped onto tightly, Mavis glared at the boy and the burning bushes. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"What?" The boy, a young, innocent looking brown-blond haired one at that, widened his grey eyes at Suicune before widening even more form confusion towards Mavis's raging outburst. "What did I do?"

"Suicune!" _Are you completely oblivious of this fire? _

Water gushed out of Suicune's mouth in a steady stream, smothering the flames altogether. The fire went out as the water doused the bushes completely. Nothing but a bit of steam arose from the shrubs now, and a satisfied Suicune did another fantastic leap to stand right on the pond's water once more.

"A Suicune!" With a very obvious tone of voice, the boy gazed at Suicune with a look similar to Mavis's earlier expression. Except, his lacked the fan girl energy. And, instead of grabbing a Pokeball, he simply took a red Pokédex out of his pocket to scan the legendary with. "You don't see these every day, do you?"

"Suicune," Suicune frowned slightly at the boy. _Already know what happens next. Kid boasts about seeing me at some Pokémon Center, and then idiots come running to capture me. Just great! You humans are so lovely! _He turned his graceful head to peer at Mildred who blushed even more. "Suicune." _I would most definitely enjoy battling you, dear. You must know some dazzling moves, correct? But, alas, I must get a move on. Farewell!_

The Water-type legendary went sailing in the opposite direction, disappearing through another gathering of thick shrubs. Mavis didn't know who to direct emotions towards; her dream legendary who had just flocked off, or the stupid boy who had just ruined her chances of acquiring such an awesome Pokémon?

She decided to stare longingly after Suicune before bringing on a dramatic look of fury. With the style of a psychopath, Mavis whipped her head around slowly to face the boy. "You idiot!" She stalked towards him briskly, closely followed by Mildred. "You stupid male! Ignorant, oblivious dunce! Nincompoop! Dummy!" Her arms began flailing in the air anime style while Mavis began growling and roaring insults. "You just made the best Pokémon of all time run off! I was about to catch it!"

The boy, who was now finishing up scolding his Ponyta, gave Mavis a sheepish look. "Sorry?"

"You'll be sorry for crossing paths with me, idiot!" Mavis growled even more ferociously, enough to scare off a couple of Sentret that scurried past. With a swift movement of limbs, Mavis pointed at the boy fiercely. "Give me your name, you insufferable kid!"

"Uh…Travis Moore?" he gazed at Mavis with a very apologetic, meek expression. "Why?"

Ignoring the one word question, Mavis ferociously prodded her finger in his direction. "Well then, Travis Moore, to this day forward, I declare you to be my sworn enemy!" She clenched her fist, glaring, "Got it?"

Travis blinked multiple times and began walking back from which he came. "Um, you're crazy…"

"What did you say, punk?" Mavis stomped her feet repeatedly, glaring at the boy's retreating form. "If we meet again, I'll get you for sure!" Because her voice was growing sore and because she was growing bored of theatrics, Mavis quit yelling and began kicking at the grass. "Stupid kid…"

"Persian," For the first time since she was saddled with Mavis, Nadine showed a bit of affection by rubbing herself against Mavis's leg. It was an attempt to consol her, and it seemed to work since Mavis's eyebrows and ceased to be narrowed. _He's your age, Mavis. And anyway, you'll meet Suicune again at some point._

Still blushing, Mildred hovered even higher in the air, elated. "Misdreavus!" _I sure hope so!_

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm slightly disappointed with this chapter. It was so much shorter than the first two, and it felt kind of filler-ish… I have a slightly decent excuse though! I got into this terrific anime yesterday called Ouran High School Host Club. Pure awesomeness, seriously.<strong>

**But, enough with excuses and disappointment. I'm at least glad to show a bit more personality with the characters. And, certain supporting people were introduced, right?**

**As always, leave a review. Until the update, au revoir, readers!**


	4. Thy Cissy's Flames

**Chapter 4: Thy Cissy's Flames**

* * *

><p>Bedrooms that the Pokémon Center had to offer were looked upon with disdain by young Mavis as she set her belongings down on the sole white wooden bed. She sniffed the air for dramatic effect, keeping her bright eyes on the room's interior. Sighing, Mavis dubbed the sleeping chamber to be one word, and one word only; shabby.<p>

"Very shabby," she added for another ounce of effect, before nodding to Mildred. "Don't you agree?"

Mildred, as always, had a rather confused look in her red irises, though she nodded in agreement eventually. "Misdreavus." _I suppose, Mavis. But, aren't we only sleeping here?_

"Persian." Nadine curled herself up into a comfortable ball on the edge of the bed, her tail tucked in. She gazed at both young females with a lazy, bemused expression. "Persian." _Don't be a Mareep, Mildred. Juliette wasn't complaining during the night at all. I should've, but I chose to ignore the ongoing orchestra known as snoring._

"Misdreavus." _I don't recall hearing her snore._

"Persian." _Dear, that's because __**you **__were the one snoring._

While the general exchange of words went on for the Pokémon at hand, Mavis busied herself by fooling around with her lovely purple Pokédex. She had hardly touched it since the boat ride, with all the moving around needed. But, now, seated on her shabby bed casually, she had the perfect amount of time to look up all the information that her heart desired. And, right now, her heart desired some lookups on any nearby Pokémon up for captures.

"Let see…" The girl's hazel eyes skimmed the brightly lit screen dutifully. "Rattata…too common. Pidgey…also too common, and _boring. _Hoothoot…I'll consider it. Drowzee…too _ugly. _Oddish…um,no. Stantler…they're not even _pretty."_

"Persian."_ But, they have very pretty illusions to display. Isn't that worthy enough for your tastes, dear?_

Oblivious to that actual thought and possible appeal idea, Mavis snapped her Pokédex closed and jumped off the bed enthusiastically. "I know! I'll interrogate the locals for info on native Pokémon! I might even find something rare and exotic, like Dratini! Or Eevee!" With those…encouraging words f wisdom, Mavis eagerly ran out of the room, clutching Pokéballs close to her chest.

Nadine looked after her with tired eyes. "Persian?" _She's not serious, right? Interrogating? Rare Pokémon? Seriously?_

Mildred responded by zipping after her trainer, just as eager. This left Nadine some deserved peace, though she still did her standard eye roll and sighing before laying her head down for a bit of rest.

* * *

><p>"Are you too good for a nice, simple Rattata or something?" An older kid with hair hastily stuffed into a worn baseball hat regarded the questioning Mavis with an amused expression. "Does being a coordinator do that to you or something, kid?" He shoved his fists deep into the contents of his ripped jean pockets, keeping his blue eyes fixed on Mavis. The Croconaw beside him sneered lightly at both females.<p>

Mavis glared her eyes harshly at the boy, though it didn't seem to have much effect. "No! Rattata are just as common as dumb jerks like you!" She angrily jabbed a finger severely into his stomach, shocking the older kid.

"Whoa, chill!" the boy jumped back with his hands raised defensively. "I was just kidding, kid."

"Croconaw!" _Mick, what are you doing? Let's cream the squirt!_

"Misdreavus!" _Lay a hand on my trainer, and you're dead!_

Though Mavis could most certainly not understand the exchange of words between Pokémon, she could study their expressions to guess one thing. The current situation was turning ugly fast. Any passerby would be able to tell by noting the cold, angry sneer on Croconaw's face, and the look of fierce protection in Mildred's piercing crimson eyes. Mavis withdrew her accusing finger, and figured that a helpless, innocent sweet girl act would be more effective.

With hands balled into tight fists by her side, eyes squeezed tightly shut, and arms held stiffly, Mavis thought that she had the perfect image of a soon-to-be-crying girl. She silently summoned tears to the best of her acting ability, and was mentally overjoyed when something moist crept out of her closed eyes and began slipping down her cheeks, heroically.

"Oh, Arceus!" the boy, Mick, appeared to be very unnerved by this sudden action on Mavis's part, and showed himself as such when his eyes became wide with concern. "Did I make you cry? I made you cry! Listen, I'm so sorry! Are you okay…kid?" With an air of awkwardness, he reached out hand and lightly patted her on the shoulder. "Kid?"

Slowly, Mavis opened her eyes, permitting more tears the ability to fall down her cheeks. She was definitely surprised by the worry on the fellow kid's face, and mentally decided to abuse this moment to get what she had set to achieve. Widening her eyes, Mavis hoped for believability while she delivered her lines. "It's just _so _hard! I'm trying _so _hard to be the best person ever! But, I just can't catch any Pokémon…" She broke off to bring on a round of false weeping, complete with squeezed fists. "I just need some advice…please?"

Mick uncomfortably kicked at the dirt before speaking. "Uh, look, I'm real…sorry. Uh, you could go look for Oddish? They're cute and kind of contest worthy…uh, and there are Natu close by! Xatu are decent, right?"

At the very mention of her worst enemy of a Pokémon species, Mavis decided to cut the helpless act short to get away. "Uh, yeah, thank you, guy. I feel much better now." Mavis absently wiped away any present teardrops from her face, streaking her cheeks slightly. Hurriedly, she rushed away with a confused Mildred tagging along.

* * *

><p>"Xatu are evil!" Once she was in earshot and closer to the outskirts of Sunnyvale Town, Mavis vented to Mildred. "Evil, I tell you! With a capital E…in <strong>bold<strong>!"

"Misdreavus?" Mildred was still trying to figure out the earlier crying, though she was curious about this current outrage filled statement that her trainer made. _Why?_

Ignoring the single word question for obvious reasons, Mavis went on. "My mother would say otherwise for certain. She would claim that it was _my_ entire fault! But, it's lies! Complete lies! Xatu are evil!"

"Misdreavus?" _Would you please explain why?_

A life story seemed to spin out as a traumatized Mavis reminisced on a six year old memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Juliette Mavis Reed! If that Natu pecks you, don't come crying to me." A flustered younger Ginny eagerly pushed falling leaves out of her view so that she could continue typing vigorously on her laptop. Leaves combined with bright sunlight kept her book writing task difficult. "Mavis!"<em>

"_Okay, Mommy!" An irritated four year old Mavis glared openly at her unaware mother, though she continued jabbing a stick into the small wild Natu that sat before her seated chubby body. "You look like a toy."_

"_Natu!" Flustered as much as Ginny, the tiny bird Pokémon flapped his wings in an effort to fly off. This, comically failed, and he was left at the hands of an overly intelligent pre schooler. "Natu!" __**Well, I'm not a toy! **_

"_I though Natu were Psychic." Mavis continued poking the Natu._

_Curled up beside her trainer on the nearby park bench, Nadine rolled her eyes at Mavis's words. "Persian." __**I'm not helping if Juliette gets pecked. Jewels, handle it.**_

_The motherly Kadabra shook her head at the still lazy Persian, but kept her keen eyes on the ongoing conflict. "Kadabra!" __**Mavis, dear, you need to be wise enough to stop.**_

"_Why aren't you using Psychic, Natu?" Mavis jabbed harder, ignoring the Kadabra floating hurriedly in her direction. "Show off some mighty power!"_

"_Natu!" Tired of withstanding the attack, Natu's small body began glowing with luminous light gleaming his body and changing its form. Soon, a much taller individual stood majestically before Mavis, eying her stunned form with creepy eyes. "Xatu!" __**Mighty power, eh?**_

_Five minutes later, the Xatu was flying away and Mavis was crying with Jewels hovering over her like a frantic, over protective mother. Tears poured out of her eyes in waterfalls, but Mavis's hazel irises were glaring with anger as well. At the Xatu, at her lecturing mother, and at everyone who didn't understand. _

_Screwdriver them all!_

* * *

><p>"Xatu are evil!" Mavis ended her flashback abruptly with a final burst of a rant. "They really are, Mavis. Don't trust them!"<p>

"Misdreavus." _I don't know what on earth just happened._

"I just wanted the stupid thing to use Psychic!" Mavis grabbed at her hips to look dramatic and irritated for the usual effect. "Instead, the jerk wanted to evolve and then flap his wings at me! He made me see some creepy stuff! He used Mean Look on me! Evil!"

"Misdreavus?" _What? Should I just ask Nadine for an explanation?_

Mavis shook her head and stalked off with her hands still planted on her hips. "Stupid Xatu! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" With each overuse of the popular insult word, Mavis stomped her foot against the ground grumpily.

"Misdreavus," Mildred suggested helpfully. _Try counting to ten. I find that that usually helps._

Mavis openly sighed, and eased the foot stomping. "I need a new Pokémon to cheer me up, Mil. Honest. Something cute and sassy, but with enough spice to light up a contest stage. Does any Pokémon fit this description to you?" she eyed her starter hopefully.

"Misdreavus?" _How about that fox over there?_

Mavis turned her head in the gestured direction, and instantly lit up when she spotted the popular scarlet furred Fire-type, who was strutting a few feet away with a graceful, adorable head held high and all six tails bouncing in the wind. The Vulpix indeed seemed proud as it walked passed Mildred and Mavis without a care in the world. That is, until Mavis opened her mouth and alerted the wild Vulpix to her presence.

"Oh my gosh! We are so lucky! A Vulpix, Mil! They're perfect!" Squealing with delight, Mavis yanked a Pokeball from the pocket of her plaid skirt and eagerly set her eyes on Vulpix, whose bemused gaze was fixed on her. "You're about to be mine, fox!"

The Vulpix, who still held an air of extreme pride, swished her tails lightly. "Vulpix. Vul_pix!" Excuse me? I don't think so, honey!_

Mildred hovered, prepared to fight. "Misdreavus!" _Think again, then, fox!_

The Vulpix rolled her eyes with ease. "Vulpix. Vul, Vulpix." _Oh, Celebi, save me now! There's a kid and her ghost trying to catch me, like every other idiot that I encounter. _"Vulpix?" _Do you know who I am?_

"Misdreavus?" _A fox?_

"Vulpix!" _No! I'm the heir to the flames, you insolent pests! Do you hear me?_

"Misdreavus?" _Okay, I'm really confused now. Could I have an explanation?_

Vulpix gave a drawn out groan, though she kept her pride unswallowed. "Vulpix." _There are few Fire-types in forests, ghost. Very few. Fire means danger, it means lust, passion, harm. They're a threat, but a beautiful one. I'm one of those few beautiful, heavenly creatures, as you may have guessed. I'm the heir of Ilex Forest flames!_

Mildred remained confused. "Misdreavus?" _Why does that matter?_

"Vulpix!" _It matters because your stupid trainer isn't supposed to catch me! I'm freaking burning bright, babe! I'm the dazzling Vulpix who bests Growlithe and Flareon at their own game! IF you think some stupid ball is going to contain me, think again. _Vulpix swished her tails and sighed a tiny bit before holding her head high and turning away. "Vulpix." _Besides, I'm above the role of you prisoners. No one can best me._

"Mildred, Psywave now!" Mildred truly disliked the idea of attacking someone whose back was turned, but she felt that this Vulpix needed to have her ego flattened if possible. So, the rainbow rays (last seen on the day ago boat ride) made a nice appearance, and rammed into the Vulpix effectively.

A stunned Fire-type collapsed into the grass, more from shock then actual pain. Quicker than expected, she swiftly dashed onto her feet and glared ferociously at Mavis. "Vulpix!" _You despicable child! I am the heir of thy flames! You will not capture me!" _

Ember attacks came flying like bullets in Mavis direction, but another Psywave clashed into the fireballs, dissolving them into lustrous particles of sparkling pepper-red dust.

"Oooh, pretty!" Mavis eyed the array with sparkling eyes wide with appreciation. "That was brilliant!"

"Misdreavus?" _Could you please just give me an order before Miss Ego reacts?_

"Vulpix!" _How dare you call me outside my name, ghost?_

"Misdreavus!" _Hypocrite!_

"Enough!" Mavis certainly felt that she had been patient enough with the Pokémon gibber gabber, and at the moment she just wanted a new Pokémon under her command. Especially one as dazzling and adorable as a Vulpix. "Haze, now!"

"Misdreavus?" _Didn't that move cause issues on the boat? _However, the wild look in her trainer's eyes had Mildred coughing out the inky smoke in no time at all. Soon, everything was covered and smothered in the well known haziness, which certainly lived up to its name. "Misdreavus?" _See the issue?_

"Vulpix!" _I can't see anything, ghost! And you're getting my coat frazzled and filthy! You_! _Vulpix cut herself off by hurling a double Ember through the Haze to clash into Mildred, which it did.

The Ghost-type nearly fell to the ground, but she kept herself balanced long enough to retaliate with Psywave once more. However, it seemed that this move didn't hit Vulpix, since Mildred soon found herself ducking fire wildly. And, with Mavis screaming inaudible commands, it was too hard to focus when Mildred was hit with a move that made her mind go numb and her body fall limp.

"Mildred!" Mavis cried when the smoke cleared, revealing her starter who lay dazed in the grass. She eagerly scooped Mildred up in her arms, glaring accusingly at Vulpix who was busily grooming at her darkened fur. "What did you do?"

"Vulpix!" _A little Extrasensory that was deserved. Look at the state of my fur!_

"You jerk! "

Irritated at her dirty fur and at the name calling, Vulpix shot one last Ember in Mavis's direction. "Vulpix!" _Get lost!_

Clinging to her Misdreavus, Mavis bustled back to the safety of the Sunnyvale Town Pokémon Center, with her eyes narrowing more often than usual or necessary.

* * *

><p>"Persian?" <em>Mavis had a flashback and you guys were owned by a prissy fox in one day? <em>Amusement displayed clearly in her lazy amber eyes, Nadine smirked slightly at the disappointed Mildred. _Interesting day for you, Mildred dear?_

"Misdreavus." Mildred kept her eyes fixed on the bowl of Pokémon food before her, though it lay untouched. _Definitely._

"Extrasensory is an egg move!" Mavis screeched from her bed, where she was presently stretched out with her eyes glued to the Pokédex screen. "So, how could that Vulpix know it?"

"Persian." _This is just a hint, but perhaps it's her egg move? Duh?_

Mavis slammed her hand against her pillow with a smile plastered across her face. "That Vulpix was mean, but she was tough! And adorable! I've got to catch her! But, we might lose again…" Her face changed to that of the word crestfallen as her doomed eyes casted a look on everything else in the room. They moved over the shabby wooden flooring and the bowl of untouched Pokémon food until they finally settled on the amused cat. Just according to plan, Mavis lit up. "Nadine! You could totally win a battle against that Vulpix! And, we could totally capture her!"

Nadine looked rather taken aback, but she soon changed her expression to appear calm. "Persian." _Correction. __**You'll **__be capturing her. Leave me out of it!_

Mildred's eyes dashed away from the depressed stare down with her food, and fell on Nadine as well. Mildred, in general, perked up just as quickly as Mavis. "Misdreavus." _That's a great idea, Mavis! Nadine is so smart and powerful. And, I bet she knows some great moves to get that egotistical fox!_

Nadine, tired of where this was going, began to absently lick her paw. "Persian." _Yes, she most certainly does know some great moves. But, that doesn't me__

"Misdreavus!" Mildred's look turn into a smug one as she gazed at Nadine. _Y'know, the sooner Mavis gets more Pokémon, the sooner you get to leave? Mavis told me that!_

Grumpiness displayed without a care, Nadine first sent a glare at Mildred and then turned her graceful head to send a missile sharp one at Mavis. Mavis, of course, simply smiled sweetly in return, earning a more bazooka similar glare.

"How about it, Nadine? You're totally able to go home once I've caught a second Pokémon!" Mavis piped up cheerfully, clapping her hands snappily. "Just get the fox for me, kay?"

"Persian." _You're not going to quit bothering me until you have that Vulpix…Fine, Juliette, I'll do it…_

"Misdreavus!" _She said yes! She said yes!_

* * *

><p>"Persian?" With her amber eyes set on the Vulpix nearby, Nadine appeared focused and prepared to get it all over with. <em>So, that's the Vulpix?<em>

Mildred eagerly nodded with excitement, greatly matching her trainer's present enthusiasm. "Misdreavus!" _Yep! That's the fox!_

"Vulpix." _I have ears y'know._

Nadine and Mildred looked right at Vulpix who faced them with an irritated look on her still adorable face. She gave a final glare before holding her head high with unmistakable pride, while her tails gracefully billowed all about her like a Japanese fan, complementing her petit form and soft scarlet fur greatly as she stood strong and queenly.

"Vulpix?" _So, ghost, come to challenge heir of thy flames once more? _Vulpix gave a snicker that seemed out of place with her disposition of royalty. "Vulpix." _You can't defeat me._

Mildred frowned and narrowed her eyes severely. "Misdreavus." _You need your ego deflated._

Vulpix rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Vulpix." _You need to stop sounding like a naïve little slave._

Irritated even more than either young Pokémon, Nadine arched her back slightly and hissed in Vulpix's direction. "Persian!" _Hey, listen you impudent brat! I'm the one you're dealing with, kay? And, I'm the one who calls Mildred naïve, not you! _Quicker than a Pikachu engulfed in harsh lightning, Nadine dashed forward and pinned Vulpix to the grass with her front paws. "Persian?" _No hard feelings, kay?_

"Awesome, Nadine!" Mavis, who had been entranced by the Pokémon interactions, finally made her presence known enough to cry out with overdone enthusiasm. "Keep it up!"

"Persian." Nadine rolled her eyes. _Juliette, shut up._

Angry brown eyes narrowed ferociously, Vulpix breathed a whiff of smoke into Nadine's face as she lay there, pinned down by the strong Persian. Nadine hissed in retaliation, but made no move to lighten at all. "Vulpix!" _You're as of a slave as the ghost! Except, you're __**old!**_

To say that Nadine was furious would be an understatement for certain. As easy as pie, the majestic Persian of twelve years brought her long, shining nails out, prepared to use all of her strength. "Persian, Persian." _See, I was completely prepared to go easy on you, fox. But, now, you've completely worn that option down. You're being captured, whether you like it or not!_

"Misdreavus!" _Go, Nadine!_

"Attack already!" Mavis cried rather irritably.

With the ease of graceful movement, Nadine leaped off of Vulpix, only to come back down to attack with a mild Scratch. Vulpix squeezed her eyes shut, growling, until the scratching ended. Slowly, the fox Pokémon opened her eyes to glare at Nadine who met her stare with an eerie, mesmerizing look. Hypnosis transferred from the Persian to the Vulpix, and the Fire type was soon fast asleep, still glaring mildly.

"Persian." _Now, hurl the Pokeball._

Not really needing to be told, Mavis didn't wait a second before the capturing sphere was flying through the air in a semi perfect arc. Mavis didn't throw tennis balls at a wall when she was bored for nothing, which was for certain. And she hadn't just spent the entire day trying to get this Vulpix for nothing either, which was why she did a new victory dance when the Pokeball sealed itself.

"Yes! I caught Vulpix!" Though, the glares form both Nadine and Mildred earned an additional sentence, "I mean, _we _caught Vulpix!"

"Misdreavus!" _We sure did! We'll teach the fox manners!_

"Persian." _Can I leave now?_

* * *

><p>"From now on, you're name is Cissy!" Mavis declared in a robust tone, smiling down at her newly caught Vulpix who returned the cheeriness with a glare. "It's an adorable name!"<p>

Cissy glared at her surroundings, and held her head up in disdain at the shabby quality of Mavis's Pokémon Center bed and room in general. "Vulpix!" _That's a horrible name and this is a horrible room! Release me!_

"Now, now, we'll all get along eventually." Mavis didn't retrieve an ounce of cheeriness from her tone, and simply smiled at everyone. "Tomorrow, we're going to Goldenrod!"

"Persian?" _Can I go home before you do?_

* * *

><p>Finally, an update<p>

**I'm not too proud of the two clichés that appeared in this chapter. The flashback was at least not labeled, and I think it provided a nice touch of comic relief…hopefully. And, I'm just glad that I avoided Eevee. Still, Vulpix is pretty overused, though it's the only overused Pokémon that I have planned for Mavis; that much I'll say.**

**If you have the time, please leave a nice little review with any criticism or whatnot. Reviews are always appreciated ;)**

**Au revoir, readers!**


	5. Road Paved With Goldenrods

**Chapter 5: Road Paved with Goldenrods**

"Goldenrod! Where the streets are paved with gold!" At the very top of our lungs, Mavis belted out lyrics in a very off key tune. She, of course, didn't care. "Where the kiddies never grow _old, _in Goldenrod!" She haphazardly threw her brown curls over her shoulder while a furious wind assaulted her harshly as she marched into the booming city, escaping wilderness for sure.

Mavis was definitely in the city now. Smells of air pollution were all around, wavering about the winding metropolis. People-young and old, rich and poor- bustled on the crowded streets, busy to get somewhere even at the hour of seven PM. Cars made their way down winding graveled streets, with horns honking and tires screeching. The very tips of the tallest buildings gave off the appearance of grazing against the sky, earning the title of skyscrapers. And, it wasn't just the smells, sounds, and appearance that made it known.

Goldenrod City, in all of its glory, gave off a sort of aura that even the simplest tourist could never ignore. A native of the district could probably still find themselves amazed at what it had to offer, though they most likely wouldn't gaze at everything with wide eyes and an equally wide mouth, which was how young Mavis looked.

"We're actually here!" she whispered excitedly to Mildred, who hovered beside her loyally as the two weaved their way through a cluster of people to get to the Pokémon Center nearby. "The most coordinator-friendly city in all of Johto! Mil, this is great!"

Mavis was still gazing at everything with awe after she had gone through the shiny automatic Pokémon Center doors. She absently handed Nadine and Cissy's Pokéballs to the kindly Nurse Joy, and sank into a comfy armchair, still gazing at the activity outside.

Cities certainly were lively, at all times of a regular day. The sea of living entities bustling all about showed no sign of ceasing, taking away the thought of exploring so late in the evening.

"We're going to have to delay sightseeing until further notice," Mavis intoned seriously, keeping her eyes on the busyness. "Until tomorrow, we'll make plans and prepare."

Eyelids drooped slightly; Mildred gave an agreeing nod, all with a dreamy look on her face. "Misdreavus." _Agreed._

After retrieving the fully healed Pokémon, Mavis and Mildred settled themselves in another simple bedroom on the second floor of the roomy Pokémon Center. Mavis found this bedroom to be a step up from the one in Sunnyvale Town, but it was still very disappointing. She had expected the rooms to be decked out suites in her favorite city of all time.

Nadine shook her head while Mavis spoke her thoughts on this. She gave an exasperated sigh, keeping her cat eyes on Mavis. "Persian." _They're free rooms._

Feeling presently drowsy and tired, Mildred didn't bother to speak up in her trainer's defense, as was customary. Instead, the innocent Misdreavus hovered an inch off the bed, watching as Mavis toyed with Cissy's Pokeball.

"She's going to have to stay put for now," Mavis said this, referring to the feisty, prideful Vulpix within the capsule. She tossed the Pokeball into the air, catching it always in her hands. "I'm not about to get sued or anything if she decides to set this room on fire." Mavis threw the Pokeball against the bedroom wall lightly, and caught it once more.

Nadine flicked her tail back and forth as she watched the process. "Persian?" _Do you plan on throwing that until she submits to her capture?_

"We might have to get her a leash tomorrow, while we're shopping." Mavis set Cissy's Pokeball on the room's dresser and let the prospect of exploring get the best of her. A smile lit up her face like a lantern in the dark, and the ten year old gleefully clapped her hands. "We are going to have so much fun tomorrow! We'll check out the coordinators, sign up for a contest, and go shopping!"

With an aura of pure bliss, the energetic girl eventually changed into her pajamas and headed to bed.

* * *

><p>Mavis woke up the next morning, bright and early. She did the generic morning things after doing so, such as brushing her teeth and dressing in clothing. However, she did these things slowly and morosely, brushing her teeth as if she were about to be sent to her death.<p>

To her disgust, Mavis had only bland clothing to wear for the day. Her own stylish outfit had been worn two days straight, and any idiot would know that that was one day too many. Even in her stubbornness, Mavis knew that she would have to settle for a lifeless brown T shirt and a pair of khaki pants, both of which would hardly draw attention to her in a crowd of Goldenrod citizens.

"Persian." Nadine spoke in-between bites of Pokémon food, which Mavis had sullenly prepared. _It's your own fault for not taking your clothes to the Pokémon Center's laundromat last night._

Mavis completely ignored the honest Persian while she tried to brush her curly hair into an interesting style. Alas, when your hair was extremely curly, and as thick as a Luxray's mane, there wasn't much that could be done with water and common hair utensils alone. So, Mavis had to settle with a pair of fluffy pigtails, which unfortunately gave her the look of a small child.

"Things really aren't going my way today." Mavis said seriously to her reflection as she rummaged through her bag for her wallet. "Well, I have enough money for _some_ shopping."

One could thank the complementary meals and boarding of Pokémon Centers for that small fortune. Mavis didn't have any need for money during the first three days of her journey. But, she hadn't been anywhere where money was really required. And, her current location was most definitely a place where cash would be spent in a matter of minutes.

Still feeling and looking sullen, Mavis left the Pokémon Center room with an equally quiet Mildred and a surprisingly cheerful Nadine. Mavis took her money, Pokédex, and Pokégear with her, which were all stuffed into the practical pockets of her simple pants, along with Cissy's lone Pokeball.

The busyness and morning metropolis beauty failed to really appease Mavis while she hurried down a crowded street to the closest major department store.

Once inside the elaborately spread out fashion floor, she flashed a small smile and began marching with dignity through an endless forest of racks displaying fresh, lovely clothes. Mavis immersed herself completely in the ideal of shopping, leaving both Nadine and Mildred forgotten to their own devices.

Mildred floated behind Nadine, keeping her eyes on her shopping frenzy-induced trainer. "Misdreavus?" _She's happy now._

Frowning slightly upon Mavis, Nadine lazily glided across the velvety carpeting with her eyes staying squarely on the clothes being examined. "Persian." _Shopping wildly does that to some humans. She'll spend all of her money if we're not careful. _Nadine sighed openly while Mavis held up a printed purple shirt for Mildred to see. "Persian." _Mildred, retrieve a quarter from Mavis._

"Mis?" Confused, Mildred glanced from the clothing to Nadine. "Misdreavus?" _How do I do that?_

"Persian? Persian." _You're a ghost, remember? Sneak over and get a quarter from her pocket. She won't notice you._

Mavis was indeed oblivious of the fact that she was being pick pocketed by her own Pokémon. The petite brunette was busy cooing over a pair of dark designer jeans when Mildred did as she was told, and did not notice a single thing.

"Isn't this the cutest?" Mavis inquired to no one in general, shifting her attention from the jeans to a hot pink velvet hoodie. She ran a hand all over it, loving the feeling of velvet against her fingers at once. "Don't you just love shopping?" Not even awaiting an answer, Mavis tucked the hoodie under her arm and began scouring another rack for fashionable attire.

Meanwhile, Misdreavus obediently delivered a single quarter to Nadine, looking extremely pleased with herself. "Misdreavus!" _I really did it! She didn't notice a thing at all!_

Nadine clasped the silvery coin with a paw, tucking it carefully into the pads of her foot. Before going off to seek out what she needed at the present, she gave Mildred a rare, proud smile. " Persian." _Well, of course. Sneakiness is a gift bestowed naturally onto all Ghost-types. You can do a lot with that skill._

Tail flicking in the air, the Persian left Mildred to really think over the possibilities.

* * *

><p>"I have one hundred and fifty seven dollars, Mil." Counting out the cash carefully, Mavis confided the overall amount to her Misdreavus. "And thirty two cents," she hastily added, jangling the loose coins in her wallet with ease. "We can spend about a hundred for our contest outfit, and about fifty for some clothes." Mavis proceeded into stuffing everything back into her wallet, still planning everything out. "Then, we'll seven dollars over for an emergency. How's that sound?"<p>

Mildred, very confused about money, looked and sounded puzzled. "Misdreavus…" _I-I don't know…_

Mavis took the response to be an agreement, though she gained a puzzled look of her own. "Y'know, I could've sworn that I had two quarters, not just one." Mavis shook her head before beaming brightly. "Now, come on! Let's go get that contest outfit!"

Boots skipping happily, Mavis was in the fancy dress section of the department store in no time. It was definitely a challenge for her to push sequined and glittery skirts aside without a high spirited, cheerful grin plastered across her face like a sticker. However, it was easy for her to completely ignore the zeros that followed the single digits on most of the price tags. Completely indulged in shopping, money was no object for Mavis.

"Isn't this the cutest?" For what felt like the millionth time to Mildred, Mavis examined a powder-blue sundress with sparkling eyes of admiration. "It'll totally go well with the weather!"

Mildred glanced at the tag dangling from the hem of the dress. "Misdreavus?" _Do we have three hundred and sixty four dollars?_

As if on cue to explain the meaning of being responsible, Nadine slinked next to Mildred from behind a cluttered coat rack, looking even more pleased with herself than Mavis. Her tail flickered high with boastful pride, and there was an odd glint in the Persian's eyes.

Mildred eyed Nadine with slight suspicion. "Misdreavus." _You're certainly looking cheerful._

Nadine flashed a lazy smile, and began licking daintily at her paws. "Persian." _You noticed._

"Okay," Mavis folded the sundress and tucked it under her arm while she tugged at the scarlet buttons of another dress. "This one is simply gorgeous, but it would look much more appropriate for Christmas. Don't you think so?" Speaking to herself completely, Mavis pulled a brightly colored shirtdress free, and admired it with sparkling eyes. "Oooh! Look at this one!"

As if to speak out against the shirtdress, Mavis's Pokégear cried out in a familiar set ringtone. Almost automatically, Mavis unburied the mobile device from the chasm that she called a pocket, and answered the phone with her eyes still glued on the dresses she had picked out. Unbeknownst to anyone but a confused Mildred, Nadine wore a very triumphant smile on her face.

"Mavis Reed speaking, may I ask who's calling?"

"Your very sane mother." Ginny sounded very amused, but serious at the same time.

Mavis kept her tone casual. She wasn't doing anything wrong. "Oh, hi, mother. Need something?"

"I've been alerted by a loyal confidant that my daughter is foolishly spending all of her hard earned money on fashionable clothing. Money that could be put to worthwhile use such as, purchasing food or shelter."

"Foolishly?" Mavis paused in her displaying. "I'm not being foolish at all. Pokémon Centers provide people with food and shelter. And, it's _free!" _

"Free stuff is going to keep you from being smart with your cash?" Ginny sound unperturbed. "Ever heard of emergency money? You know, for emergencies? Doesn't that make some sense to you?"

"Maybe…But, I _need _to purchase an outfit. It's for the contest in two days!"

Ginny could be heard sighing, but she remained composed. "You don't need to do anything. And, besides, dear, the upcoming contest is a simple one. Nothing that needs flashy costumes or accessories. It's for newcomers and practice. The really big deal things are coming up in later weeks."

Mavis wouldn't have been able to keep the obvious annoyance out of her tone for a free outfit. "And, how would you know that, Mother?"

"Because, unlike you, I actually research things. And, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't speak that tone with me. You want me to send you more money when the real deal contests are going down, don't you, Mavis?"

Mavis heaved a sigh. "You're right. You're right. I'm sorry for being rude, and you're completely right."

"That's better," Ginny said, sounding fairly satisfied. "I'll send you more money next week. Until then, keep your wallet full and don't be a foolish spender. Just focus on your contests and Pokémon. Be smart, Mavis. And, don't think that being a region away keeps me from knowing what you're up to. I'll always be informed, dear."

"Oh, really?" Mavis glanced at Nadine who flashed a superior Persian smirk. "Okay, Mom. I'll be careful with everything."

"You better," were Ginny's final words before the conversation ended.

Even with the confrontation with her mother over, Mavis couldn't get the sour frown off her face. She wasn't getting any more money for another week, and now she couldn't even buy new clothes for the contest. Who cared if it was for amateurs and beginners? She still needed to look cute!

If she showed up in some of the drabby clothes her mother had packed, she wouldn't leave a single impression on the judges or other coordinators. Gangly cords and plain polos wouldn't even work if her Pokémon were totally awesome with appeals.

"I'm going to lose!" Mavis muttered angrily. She jerked a finger in Nadine's direction accusingly. "And it's all your fault!"

Nadine gave Mavis a reproachful look. "Persian?" _Oh, really?_

"My mother has a Rattata spy in our midst, Mildred." Mavis declared seriously. "And her name is Nadine!"

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Persian." _I'm only looking out for you._

Meanwhile, Mildred looked back and forth at her trainer and the accused Persian. She couldn't help but feel extremely confused. "Misdreavus?" _Nadine, you're part Rattata?_

* * *

><p>Leaving the Goldenrod City department store, Mavis mainly listened to her mother's instructions. She did spend a bit of money, on a couple of articles of inexpensive clothing. And, on the way out of the store, she had picked up a little something for five bucks; something that was currently earning her several dumbfounded looks as she dragged Cissy with it through the streets.<p>

"Vulpix!" Fighting against the bright blue leash that encircled her neck, Cissy kicked at the concrete sidewalks rapidly. _Unhand me, foolish mortal!_

"Cooperate, Cissy!" Mavis growled ferociously, tugging on the leash. She gave it a sudden jerk, bringing Cissy even closer. "I'm your trainer!"

"Vulpix!" Hissing and clawing at the ground, Cissy glared at Mavis with a sense of frightening ferocity. Her scarlet fur seemed to flicker dangerously, and her six tails thrashed through the air with rage. "Vulpix!" _You are not my trainer. I'm the heir of thy flames, you peasant. _

Mavis tugged some more, and glanced at the nearby Pokémon Center. "Nadine, help me, will you?"

Nadine flicked her tail back and forth lazily, but figured that they wouldn't be going anywhere carrying on as they were. She padded over to the raging Vulpix and grabbed her by the scruff with her glistening teeth. Nadine followed Mavis swiftly, with Cissy dangling from her mouth.

"Thanks!" Mavis said appraisingly. She stopped walking and knelt down to tap Cissy lightly on the nose. "You need to cooperate with me, Cissy. As your trainer and a hardworking coordinator, I need obedience, okay?"

Cissy responded with a low growl. "Vulpix!" _Put me down before I rip your throat out!_

Mavis, quite oblivious, nodded her head and smiled. "I'm glad that we're seeing eye to eye."

Mildred floated at Mavis's side as the girl continued on her path to the Pokémon Center. It was lucky that she could automatically pass through walls and people without much effort, since her eyes were mainly on Nadine and Cissy.

"Watch out!" An unsuspecting businessman scurried off after having the phase-through-solid-objects treatment from an unaware Mildred.

"Misdreavus!" Mildred's eyes were wide and apologetic, although the man was long gone. _Sorry!_

"Vulpix!" Cissy continued to struggle against Nadine's teeth, although the seemingly lazy Persian kept her ground nicely. _You will be sorry!_

On the other hand, Mavis cheerfully skipped along the sidewalk; the absentminded ghost, the raging fox, and the sleepy cat not too far behind her in an odd single file line. The four of them were certainly a strange sight, although the busy city of Goldenrod City was definitely used to craziness.

"Goldenrod! Where the streets are paved with gold!" Still off key, Mavis sung without a care. "Where the kiddies never grow old, in Goldenrod!" Throwing her arms dramatically in the air, she carried on. "Where the stars don't shine at night; they walk around in the broad daylight. In Goldenrod!"

* * *

><p>After having changed into her small buys of the day (a hoodie that was beaming with bright colors, and a tank top studded with adorable rhinestones), Mavis skipped just as cheerfully to the contest hall. She again, used the leash on Cissy, determined to exercise her disobedient Vulpix.<p>

"The practice contest is in two days. We need to keep you fit and energized." Mavis stated smoothly. She eagerly pushed the shiny glass doors of the contest hall open and hurried inside.

Cissy continued to fight against her bonds, even as she was dragged forcefully across the slippery, black tiled floor of the contest hall's large, elaborate lobby. She growled, hissed, clawed, and ultimately failed at sending fireballs at Mavis. With the leash around her neck, she could hardly manage a ball of smoke, much less Ember.

"Vul!" Cissy growled some more at a nearby coordinator as Mavis skipped her way to the front desks. ""Vulpix!" _Release me, human!_

"Misdreavus?" Eyes wide, Mildred glanced down at Cissy with apprehension. _Why do you want to leave us so badly?_

Cissy didn't respond. She chose to send Mildred as many silent death glares as possible.

Meanwhile, Mavis was busy with registering herself for her first ever contest, something that sent waves of excitement through her.

"Here you are, dear." The blonde receptionist took Mavis's Pokédex and replaced it with a serious looking clipboard. "Sign your full name here, along with the Pokémon that you'll be entering." The woman carefully scanned Mavis's information into the expensive computer, and typed away. "Remember, two Pokémon will be used in the beginner's contest on Saturday. One for the appeal round, and the other for the battling rounds."

"Right!" Mavis chirped enthusiastically, and hastily jotted down her full name, along with Mildred's and Cissy's. Bouncing excitedly on the heels of her boots, Mavis handed the clipboard back and quickly received her Pokédex once more.

"Good luck in your training!" the receptionist said.

"Thanks!"

Mavis unwound the end of the blue leash from around her wrist, and held it firmly in one fist. Cissy began squirming and growling immediately, batting her tails and legs like a ferocious beast. It was a shame that Nadine hadn't tagged along; the Persian had opted out of scouting out coordinators to take a very well earned nap.

Oh, well. Mavis could handle things without her mother's crabby Pokémon babysitting her. Or so the boisterous ten year old _thought_!

Walking and dragging Cissy simultaneously, Mavis made her way to a bit of stuccoed wall, near the restrooms. She wedged herself into a comfy standing position, located between two artificial trees. With a pissed off Vulpix still struggling at her feet and an excited Misdreavus hovering at her head, Mavis let her eyes look each of the room's kids up and down.

There were close to a dozen of them, all ranging in age and size, and all with at least one Pokémon by their sides. It was mighty difficult to wheedle out the newbies by observation alone, but Mavis managed to pinpoint who just had to be an amateur.

A scrawny boy with shaggy black hair was nervously glancing at others in the room, and the Cyndaquil seated at his feet was staring at the larger Pokémon in awe. Huddled next to a bookcase, a small girl with bright blue hair had a calm expression on her face, but her shoulders were shaking slightly.

Brown eyes on the ground, she darted out of the contest hall as quickly as possible.

Mavis couldn't help but smirk. "They're both clearly newbies." She said quietly.

Mildred cocked her head to the side. "Misdreavus?" _Aren't we newbies too? _When Mavis didn't respond, Mildred chose to cast her eyes on the other coordinators as well. They all just looked like a bunch of humans to her. A bunch of humans who didn't seem to have anywhere else to go. "Misdreavus?" _Can we go and train now?_

"So many newbies," Mavis muttered almost inaudibly. "We're going to have an easy time, Mils."

Laid out on the tile flooring, panting with frustration, Cissy glared at everything in sight. She usually kept her hardened amber eyes trained on Mavis, but she occasionally switched to Mildred, random coordinators, the receptionist, and the two girls across the room who wouldn't quit staring at them.

"Vul!" Feeling thoroughly aggravated, and prepared to attempt escaping once more; Cissy leaped onto her feet out of nowhere and presumed the tugging on her leash.

Even with her mind more focused on weeding out the real competitors, Mavis managed to get a quick grip on Cissy's leash. She quickly wound the length of rope around her wrist, and jerked it firmly. "Hold your Horsea, Bessie!"

Cissy growled and seethed with fiery fury. "Vulpix!" _Hold your own Horsea! _She pulled and lunged in random directions, but it was no use. Mavis kept a surprisingly iron grip. Cissy glared and hissed, before opening her mouth and sending a flashing ball if Ember across the beginners contest hall. "Vul!"

The sudden shot of Ember whizzed across the room, like a grenade rocket. Its direction appeared to be aimed on the two girls mentioned earlier, who both jumped back in surprise. Whether this was intentional or not for Cissy can never have a for sure answer.

Mavis' green-hazel eyes widened and she cried out in alarm. "Look out!"

Swifter than the said grenade rocket ball of fire, an Aipom leaped in front of the two girls and caught the ball of fire in the palm of her tail with the grace of a trained baseball pitcher. Grinning widely while somehow enduring the fire in her tail's hand, the Aipom flicked the ball of flames onto the tile flooring.

The fireball hopped several times, charring the shiny floors with streaky black marks and scuffing it severely. The flames didn't last for long though. A Totodile stepped in and subdued the fire quickly with a smooth shot of Water Gun, leaving nothing more than ash marks.

Looking pleased with himself, the Totodile thrashed his arms in the air and high fived the Aipom's tail. "Totodile!" _We rock!_

The Aipom winced as the Totodile excitedly kept high fiving her tail. She managed a pleased grin. "Aipom!" _Heck yeah!_

While this exchange went on between the two Pokémon, the owner of one of them, one of the two girls who the Ember had been aimed at, approached Mavis with an amused smile. Mavis was definitely through being alarmed, and had been spending the past seconds admiring the quick reflexes of the firefighting Aipom and Totodile duo.

She managed to snap her attention onto the girl who stood before her. Mavis eyed the long golden-blonde waves and the tall physique of the girl, who smiled at Mavis as if they were good friends already. Mavis had always never really cared for blondes. Her mother almost always made blondes the dumb ones who were always killed off in her mystery novels. And, growing up, Mavis had always particularly disliked her older control freak of a cousin Allie, the only known person with Reed blood in her who wasn't a brunette.

In other words, the term _blonde _just didn't have a positive connotation for Mavis.

That didn't stop her from being surprised by her cranky tone. "Can I help you?"

The girl didn't seem taken aback at all. "I take it that you're a beginner coordinator?"

_I'm here, aren't I? _Mavis voted against that retort, and settled for a fairly average one. "Who's asking?"

"Me, obviously." The girl rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Sylvia Hardings." She maneuvered one hand from her hip and stuck it out towards Mavis. Mavis simply stared at it, crossing her arms moodily. She simply withdrew her hand and went on. "I'm a coordinator, although I'm definitely not what one calls a beginner."

Mavis couldn't help but think that the girl sounded just a bit too cocky for her own good. "Then, why are you here?"

"I'm currently looking out for beginners. That's all." Sylvia fingered a few of the multicolored bracelets that surrounded her wrists. "Y'know, to like, mentor."

"Aren't you a little young to be mentoring?" Mavis wanted to know.

"Aren't you a little young to be having raging hormones?" Sylvia equally wanted to know.

Mavis narrowed her eyes and breathed huffily through her nostrils. She stared down at Cissy, who was once again laid out, glaring just as badly as her unwanted trainer. Right now, Mavis wished that her Vulpix was unleashing more Ember attacks, enough where Sylvia wouldn't have her Aipom to save her.

"Anyway, you're a beginner. I need to mentor beginners," Sylvia said whilst examining her nails.

From where she stood, Mavis could see that they were flaked with grass stains, as if the girl had gardening as a hobby. "You don't _need _to do anything."

"Actually I do. It's for an activism project." Sylvia clapped her hands together enthusiastically. This was obviously a favorite subject of hers. "See, I'm part of this small, but awesome organization. It's full of a bunch of kids who do really cool things to make a difference in the world. Like saving the environment!"

Mavis felt as if she had just been pushed back in time, to when the random pair of forest rangers had been speaking about saving the trees in Lilac Village and beyond. "So, I'm a charity project?"

"What?" Sylvia's dreamy look evaporated, but her enthusiasm certainly didn't. "No! Our current activism project is all about mentoring kids and putting them on the right path. We just advise them and become their buddies. Our last project was all about getting a PSA spot about cleaning coral civilizations for the Corsola. That one's long term."

"PSA?"

"Yeah! Y'know, public service announcement?" Sylvia wound a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "But, anyway, that's completely off topic. What did you say your name was?"

"I never did." Mavis frowned and sighed deeply.

Sylvia's bright eyes twinkled. "I know."

It didn't look as if she would be getting rid of this tree hugger. "Juliette Mavis Reed."

"You don't look like a Juliette to me," Sylvia said.

Mavis shrugged. "Well, I am a Juliette. But, everyone calls me by my middle name; Mavis."

"Why?"

Again, Mavis shrugged. "I actually don't really know. I think my Uncle Henry started calling me that when I was three, because I really hated being called Juli or Juliette after my mom explained the story of Romeo and Juliet to me. The name just kind of stuck, I guess."

"Oh. Mavis…I like it. It's cute, and it fits you." Sylvia seemed to genuinely mean it. "So, do you want to be my protégé?"

"Thanks, but no." Mavis let her arms hang down. "I don't need a baby sitter."

"Oh, come on!" Sylvia placed her hand on Mavis's shoulder. "Think of me more as your temporary older sister. Kay?"

"Older sister?" Mavis rolled her eyes, and shook Sylvia's hand off her shoulder. "You're hardly older than I am!"

Sylvia raised her eyebrows. "I'll be eleven in June. How about you?"

"I'll be eleven too…in February."

Sylvia threw her hands in the air. "And here we are in the middle of April! But, anyway, February? That makes your birthstone amethyst, same as Mallory's. Lucky!"

"You change conversation topics a lot," Mavis said.

"What? I think amethysts are cool." Sylvia crossed her arms and gained a thoughtful look. "Funny. My other protégé, Mallory, has her birthday in February too. I have two February apprentices. Sweet!"

Mavis shook her head. "I never agreed to be your protégé."

"I know, huh?" Sylvia tapped her fingers against her khaki capris. "Funny thing is, I never agreed to nearly getting second degree burns via Ember. Or did I?"

The knowing smile Sylvia gave her sent a small, but deadly chill up Mavis's spine. Who knew that someone who seemed so flighty could be so…dangerous? Who cared if she didn't know that Ember would probably only leave a first degree burn? Sylvia looked prepared to question an Officer Jenny about igniting a lawsuit for child endangerment.

"Fine! I'll be your stupid protégé!" Mavis clenched her fist. All because Cissy had to be irritated.

"You don't have to be my protégé to be stupid, Mavis." Sylvia smiled once more.

Mavis knelt down and scooped Cissy up in her arms. She beckoned to her Misdreavus (who had been enjoying a very sane conversation with Peach the Aipom and Tsu the Totodile) and stomped out of the contest hall with anger lines etched into her forehead.

"Wait! I was just kidding!" Sylvia's voice was so urgent that Mavis actually stopped and met her eyes. "I was just joking around, honest! I'm sorry!" Her green eyes appeared apologetic. "You're not stupid at all! A little too moody, but you're not stupid or anything!"

"Um, yeah, I figured as much!" Mavis snapped back. She sighed again. "I'm sorry too. For being moody. Kinda." Mavis placed the squirming Cissy on the sidewalk, and clutched her leash tightly. "How many contests have you been in anyway?"

Sylvia closed her eyes for a minute, thinking. "More than ten, for sure. I don't know the exact amount though."

"And, how many ribbons do you have?"

"One and a half."

"Half?"

"I tied with this one girl a month ago, so we cut it in half," Sylvia said. "It's not an easy road, being a coordinator. It's nothing like how it seems on TV shows or anything. Whereas the faux coordinators win ribbons on their second tries, I didn't even win my half one until I was already traveling for ten months."

"I never saw you on TV." Mavis usually stuck to watching the very advanced contests, along with the specials when top coordinators went head to head. However, she used to occasionally flip on the regular matches.

"Only one and a half of my ribbons were in contests that aired on television. My very first one as in an amateur contest and those never air." Sylvia shrugged her shoulders. "But, anyway, I would probably have my required five by now if I didn't do my activism projects. Not that I'd ever give them up for coordinating alone."

"Don't get too cocky," Mavis muttered, half speaking to herself.

"About what? Giving up activism projects?"

"Never mind." Mavis's hand instantly tightened as Cissy tugged again on the leash. "Anyway, I've got some training to do. The beginner contest is in just two days, y'know."

"I do know. Mallory and Julie need to train too. They're my other protégés, like I said." Sylvia added before Mavis even asked.

"Wait! How can you have _three _protégés?"

"The activist who does the best job with their protégés gets to participate in the Togekiss Bliss project coming up." Sylvia withdrew an apricot ribbon from her back pocket and tied her long blonde hair back with it. "I wasn't able to last year, so I am this time around."

Mavis didn't even bother asking about that. For once, she didn't bother asking about anything. And for once, she didn't become bratty or run off. Instead, Mavis chose to let herself follow this new friend of sorts. After all, with the beginners contest so close, she would need all the practice she could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months. It took me <strong>_**three **_**freaking months to update this story! I had all gosh darn it summer, and it took me **_**three months. **_**Can you believe it, ambiguous, anonymous internet reader or other?**

**Moving on, I hope that this was an enjoyable read for all those present. I also hope to hear from anyone reading in a lovely review. I will be eternally grateful to all who express their opinion and who give their two cents; so bring it on!**

**Au revoir, readers!**


	6. Scarlet Lily

**Chapter 6: Scarlet Lily**

"First rule of contests," Sylvia began. She stood tall and proud with her hands placed squarely on her hips. "Your Pokémon are the main attraction of the appeal rounds _and _battle rounds."

Her Aipom, Peach, stood center in the grassy space the girls had obtained for practice in one of Goldenrod City's parks. She displayed a wide grin before swishing her long purple tail through the cool mid-April air. The purple Normal-type unleashed a thin wave of star-shaped rays, which swirled in a glittery cyclone as a breeze passed through.

The cyclone shined and circled Peach. Grinning broadly, the Long Tail Pokémon nodded to her trainer before cloning herself in a circle via the use of Double Team. Finally, in complete synchronization, Peach and her doubles leapt into the air, and as each clone vanished, she used Double-Slap upon the starry display, crackling and pounding the rays into a fine golden dust. To finish up the appeal, the Aipom sailed down through the clouds of gold and landed lightly upon her tail's hand.

"Aipom!" she exclaimed, purple arms spread wide. _That's how it's done!_

Tsu applauded loudly and voraciously. "Totodile!" _The air is sparkly!_

Mavis stared at the fading appeal, and couldn't help but feel mildly impressed. She repressed any sign of this emotion when Sylvia turned to her expectantly. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

Peach stopped grinning, and turned to glare at Mavis. "Aipom?" _Not bad?_

Meanwhile, Mildred frowned worriedly, and looked from her trainer to her new friend. "Misdreavus." _It was very good. I mean, I think it was good . . ._

Sylvia wore the same incredulous expression as her Pokémon. "Not bad?"

"Yes." Mavis nodded. "Not bad."

"What's stopping it from being good?" Sylvia asked, blonde eyebrows raised questioningly.

Caught off guard, Mavis fiddled with her hoodie and stalled for an answer. Finding none, she produced a tight smirk and said, "You're the expert, aren't you? Why don't _you_ tell _me_ what stopped it from being good?"

Sylvia crossed her arms, and regarded Mavis with narrowed green eyes. For a second, Mavis wondered if the older girl was going to pounce on her in anger, but the blonde simply shrugged and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Well," she began, beaming. "Practice makes perfect!"

As Sylvia began instructing Peach further, Mavis studied her with bafflement. No matter what comments or asides Mavis made, the blonde never showed much frustration or anger. It was almost as if she were incapable of showing anything but cheeriness and smiles.

"She's a cyborg," Mavis told Mildred quietly.

Mildred stared at her confusedly. "Mis?" _A cyborg?_

"Who's a cyborg?"

Mavis jumped before turning to the other coordinator inhabiting the area. Mallory, a tall green-haired girl, sat upon the lowest branch of a shady Oran berry tree. It was easy to forget that she was there; she hadn't shown much interest in the practice since they had started a half-hour ago. Her Totodile, Tsu, definitely made up for it, having provided plenty of loud garbling cries of applause throughout the performances.

'_It's like she's not even serious about Pokémon contests,'_ Mavis thought moodily.

Now, the girl peered at Mavis over a Pokéathlon brochure, her expression mildly amused. "Is that coordinator slang for something?"

Tight-lipped, Mavis said, "You'd know if it was."

"No I wouldn't. I'm more of an amateur than you are." Fiddling with her long, grass-green braid, Mallory examined the cyan-blue sky thoughtfully. "Goldenrod has a lot of things to offer."

Relaxing, Mavis smiled. "It's what makes it such an awesome city."

Mallory wrinkled her nose. "Sure. An awesome city full of crowds, noise, and rudeness."

It took Mavis a brief moment to recognize the sarcasm, and when she did, the ten-year old found herself personally insulted. "If you hate the city so much then why are you here?"

Mallory fanned herself with her brochure. "Why are you so angry all the time?"

Mavis didn't have answer this time either. But, instead of acting condescending, she crossed her arms and quickly turned away.

Concerned, Mildred hovered in front of her. "Misdreavus?" _Are you okay? Do you want to count to ten? That supposed to help._

Oblivious and ignorant of Pokémon speech, Mavis mustered up a smile and patted her Pokémon's velvety, ghostly head. She didn't need these wannabe coordinators, and she certainly didn't need to practice with them.

Before she could say as much aloud, Mallory suddenly flipped off her perch and landed squarely upon her feet. Hands on her hips and sensible white sneakers planted squarely on the grass, the girl gazed around the park before settling her blue eyes upon Mavis.

"What?" Mavis snapped.

"You're entering your Misdreavus, right?" she said.

"Why?"

"Well, that Vulpix of yours is exactly tamed."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mavis asked angrily, though she knew it was true.

Mallory rolled her eyes. "It means that your Vulpix isn't exactly tamed. Entering it in anything would be homicide."

'Misdreavus?' _Cissy is going to kill someone?_

Mavis paused, and stared imploringly at Mallory. "That isn't the word you were looking for."

"What, tamed?"

Smirking, Mavis shook her head. "Never mind."

Mallory shrugged it off, and continued. "I have this crazy Houndour, so I know what I mean when I say that your Vulpix is untamed and unusable. You should probably catch another Pokémon. You'll need to enter two into the contest."

Slowly, Mavis nodded. That was true.

But, looking around the park told her that there was no point in Pokémon searching. There was nothing to be seen but Pidgey, Oddish, and the occasional Snubbull. Bland and boring. Mavis couldn't have any of that, especially for her very first contest.

She said as much to Mallory who glared disgustedly at a nearby wild Jigglypuff. "You're absolutely right about that!"

Studying the Jigglypuff from afar, Mavis momentarily considered catching it. She would have an easy time, having a Ghost-type against a Normal-type. Mildred's Thunder would come in handy, never mind that the move was uncontrollable and dangerous.

The bratty, temperamental ten-year-old finally decided against the idea; the capture itself and the not the use of a possibly harmful Pokémon move. "Yeah. I prefer Clefairy anyway."

"It doesn't matter what anyone prefers," Mallory said viciously. "They're both fat and pink!"

Eyes wide, Mavis slowly inched away from the suddenly fuming athlete. Attempting to change the subject, she asked, "So, uh, where did Julia run off to?"

"It's Julie," Mallory said, calmer now. "Shopping, I think. She was going on about another Carlita Simeon sale."

'_Lucky.' _Mavis stared longingly into the array of department stores and malls in the near distance. "I should've gone with her."

Overhearing them as she walked over with Peach, Sylvia said, "No, you shouldn't have. And, thankfully, you didn't!"

'_Return of the eternal Sunflora. Mom should write a book about her.' _Mavis crossed her arms. "I'm not learning anything."

"Ah, so you think, my little protégé!" Sylvia said, poking Mavis in the stomach. "Rest assured and put your trust in your big sister. She'll see you through this contest!"

"You. Are. Not. My. Big. Sister."

Sylvia shrugged, unbothered. To Mallory, she asked, "Who are you using for the appeal round? Tsu?"

Mallory shook her head, and took three occupied Pokéballs from the belt around her shortalls. "No. He'll be sitting out this contest."

Alarmed, the mentioned Totodile waddled up to his trainer. "Totodile!" _What!_

As ignorant of Pokémon speech as Mavis, Mallory patted her Water-type on the head and tossed her three Pokéballs into the air. In a flash of red light, three Pokémon were released; a buzzing Ledyba, a smiling Mareep, and a snarling Houndour.

"Tsu! Fleur!" Mallory called in a flurry.

With startling agility, Tsu tackled the Houndour to the ground while the Ledyba retrieved a length of rope from Mallory's bag and wound it tightly about the Dark Pokémon. In no time, the Houndour was leashed to the Oran berry tree, no longer snarling but still glaring ferociously.

Nonchalantly, Mallory said, "I'll be using Fleur for the appeal round and Marie for the battle rounds."

Deducing that Fleur was the Ledyba, Mavis realized with irritation that Marie was the smiling, peppy Mareep. Marie the Mareep.

"That's unoriginal and bland," Mavis told Mallory.

Mallory shrugged. "It's the name she was born with. She told me so."

"What?"

Sylvia laughed and slung an arm around Mallory's shoulders. "Did I mention that Mallory had her mind swapped with a Jigglypuff's once? Blame it on the Stantler!"

Mallory nodded, frowning. "Heck yeah."

Mildred widened her eyes. "Misdreavus?" _Really?_

Tsu nodded. "Totodile!" _Super really!_

Mavis, on the other hand, simply stared at the two girls. It was either a joke or some ploy. Whatever it was, she had no need to become too familiar with it. And, smothering her minor curiosity, the aspiring coordinator turned away and focused her attentions elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Appeal practice proved to be noteworthy, though Mavis certainly didn't admit this aloud. She kept her true opinions to herself and hid her interest when it came to Mallory's Light Screen-Comet Punch combo with her Ledyba and Sylvia's continued experimenting with Peach's Swift. The two girls appeared to notice, judging by the smiles they exchanged whenever Mavis dismissed their appeals.<p>

And so, grumpily, Mavis joined them for lunch and only due to their insistence. She occupied the far end of the booth, giving herself an easy route for escape when she found the chance.

"I didn't come here to make friends," she told Mildred.

Mildred didn't respond, but simply gazed questioningly at her trainer. Friends were important though. Weren't they?

"And, they're not even my friends or anything," Mavis continued. "They're enemies. Rivals! Contest rivals!"

"Hey!" Mallory filled bowls with Pokémon food for the Pokémon, sans the Houndour and Cissy who were going to be fed later and separately. "You're louder than you think. Just so you know."

Mavis kept herself from pouting, and instead said tightly, "That was my intention."

"Right." Mallory sat back down and quickly dug into her plate of sandwiches.

Sylvia rejoined them shortly, having gone to check the listings for the next Pokémon contest. "We should keep our focuses on this upcoming one, but there's going to be another next week."

Mavis filed away this information mentally, and ignored Sylvia's advice as she scarfed down a chocolate croissant. She would focus on whatever she darn well pleased!

Noticing the scowl on her temporary owner's face, Nadine sighed and rolled her eyes. "Persian." _She's so damn stubborn._

"Ledyba," Fleur said, situated beside her. _Children are always stubborn. She'll outgrow it._

"Persian." _That's what they all say._

Innocently, Mildred asked, "Misdreavus?" _Can stubbornness help win contests?_

"Persian." _It depends._

When the meal was nearly complete and most of the Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs, the fourth human member of the ragtag group joined them. Julie, Mallory's friend and the other girl Sylvia had claimed as her protégé, carried several large shopping bags in her arms. Her Sunkern, Sunny, hopped beside her and a Weedle clung to her shoulder.

"Hi!" she greeted, sitting down with a bang next to Sylvia.

Mallory scooted farther down the booth, away from Julie. Her eyes were trained upon the Weedle. "Why did you bring him with you?"

"Honey Pie isn't a he. She's a she." Julie set her bags under the table and cradled the cooing Weedle in her arms. "Isn't she the darlingest thing?"

"Yes!" Sylvia said.

"No," Mallory muttered.

Though she silently agreed with Mallory, Mavis didn't say so. Partly because she refused to agree with either tall, older girl and partly because Julie had come the closest to winning her approval.

Julie dressed as impressively as the models that paraded the streets of Goldenrod City's fashion district. A paisley scarf currently encircled her neck and her jeans were dark blue and current in style. The green bandana that she had tied over her dark blonde hair matched her lime-green tank, and both gave her a summer girl vibe and look.

'_She has the look of a coordinator,' _Mavis thought, giving Mallory and Sylvia's attires quick once-overs. Dusty shortalls and tennis shoes. Khakis and polo shirts. Bland and blander.

"Honey Pie is going to be in the apathy round," Julie said.

"Appeal round," Mallory corrected.

Julie cocked her head. "Oh. Appeal. Why isn't it called apathy though, Valerie?"

"It's Mallory. And I don't even know what apathy means."

Mavis threw Mallory a glare before shaking her head at Julie. '_One of them doesn't bother to read the dictionary and the other doesn't know anything. Julie has the look but not the mind of a true coordinator.'_

Nadine leaped onto the booth and curled up beside Mavis. "Persian." _Your condescending attitude is only going to lead you into a deep hole. Just so you know, Juliette._

"What are you going to use for your appeal?" Sylvia asked curiously.

Julie shrugged. "I don't know. I think I'll fling it . . ."

"Wing it," Mallory corrected.

"Thank you, Flannery."

"Do I look like a Fire-type Gym Leader to you?"

"You have a Fire-type," Julie pointed out as if that answered the question. She suddenly lit up, remembering something. She pulled a hot-pink envelope from her bag and handed it to Sylvia who handed it to Mallory. "The pink-haired girl wanted me to give you that."

"Pink-haired girl?" Mallory said, handling the envelope as if it were a bomb.

"Yes. Whitey or something."

"Whitney. And why would she give me a letter?"

"She said that you don't have to pay for Eric's crimes."

"Aaron," Mallory corrected. "So, she sent me a letter?"

"It's an invitation to a party. To apologize for blaming you for Eric's crimes."

"Aaron. Well, it's late for apologies," Mallory said, frowning. "Gwen and Sam are already off to get the troublemaker."

"Oh, she doesn't want to apologize to them. Whitey says that Cam and Jen are still to blame for Eric's misdeeds because they're mud related or something."

"Blood related. And their names are Whitney, Sam, and Gwen." Mallory read the pink invitation, her eyes narrowed seriously. "She sounds sincere."

"Her parties are supposed to be fun," Sylvia said sheepishly. Almost sad, she added, "Not that I've ever been to one . . ."

Mallory took the hint and slapped Sylvia playfully with the envelope. "Maybe you can go in my place."

Mavis tuned out the rest of the discussion. Parties weren't necessarily her forte, and certainly not ones thrown by gym leaders. Collecting her bag and Pokémon, she left the cafeteria and headed for the lobby. She could scout out possible competition there.

Sitting down upon a sofa, Mavis readied a leash and released Cissy from her Pokéball. The snippy Fire-type could use some fresh air while she scouted.

"I'm going to enter you in the appeal round," Mavis told her Vulpix. "You're moves are perfect for it."

"Vulpix!" Cissy spat. _Like hell you will! And my moves are beyond perfect, you useless fool!_

Mildred frowned. "Misdreavus." _I thought I was going to be in the appeal round._

For once on point—though not due to observance on her part—Mavis turned to her starter Pokémon and said, "You'll ace the battle rounds, Mil. Just keep using Thunder and Haze! Kay?"

"Misdreavus." _But those moves didn't work well for us back on the boat._

"Persian." _Even if she could understand you, she wouldn't listen._

Mavis proved Nadine's point rather right as she continued on obliviously. "You'll use Thunder and Haze, and we'll win instantly! Because we're here to win!"

With a final cheer for herself, the aspiring coordinator sat back and perused the fellow occupants of the lobby. Nurse Joy received an injured Mankey from a girl, a Pokémon trainer by the looks and sounds of it. Disinterested, Mavis quickly looked at the others.

A slim, oddly-dressed girl crouched suspiciously behind a nearby armchair. Her white-blond hair hung in long pigtails and a pair of large black sunglasses obscured her eyes. She constantly dove in and around the armchair, glancing about as if looking out for someone. A Misdreavus floated behind her.

Mavis almost considered approaching the girl, if only because she looked interesting and had a Misdreavus of her own. But, on closer inspection, Mavis concluded that the girl was not a coordinator at all.

Matching a scraggly purple scarf with a dark plaid skirt and a polar-white cape? A fashion crime simply waiting to be reported.

On top of that, the girl looked as if she couldn't decide between being a spy or a criminal. If Mavis had cared enough, she would've considered reporting the suspicious figure to someone. There had been recent rumors about some shady organization called Team Rocket . . .

But, a girl at the back of the Pokémon Center drew her attention away from spy criminal girl. This girl had the look of a coordinator, clad in a simple, but pretty ice-blue dress and shiny silver boots. She looked about eleven or so, with ivory skin and wavy raven-black hair that hung in loose curls down her back.

Standing by a threshold, she spoke conversationally to a lanky, gangly girl. The gangly girl had a Farfetch'd at her feet. It looked remarkably plain in contrast to the sleek, well-groomed Vaporeon by the pretty girl.

"She could be a rival," Mavis told Nadine and her Pokémon. "She looks like a formidable opponent."

"Who are you talking bad about now?" Sylvia wanted to know, appearing from the cafeteria with Peach clinging to her shoulders and plopping down beside Mavis. She followed Mavis's gaze and frowned. "_Oh_."

Nadine perked up and frowned. "Persian." _That oh said everything, didn't it?_

"Misdreavus?" _It did?_

Peach bounded off the sofa and joined the Pokémon on the tile flooring. With a slight frown, she said, "Aipom." _It did._

"What do you mean, oh?" Mavis asked grouchily.

Chewing her lip, Sylvia absently stared out the tall windows behind the sofa. "By that, I mean . . ." she drifted off before gasping with a wide-eyed stare. She quickly turned around, her cheeks brimming bright red. "Oh my Arceus! He's back!"

"What?" Mavis got onto her knees and peered out the window.

A handsome, brown-haired man stood arguing with an elderly couple. He was dressed ridiculously in a bright purple suit, complete with a white cape that rivaled criminal spy girl's in terms of unsuitably.

Disappointed, Mavis sat back down. "Are you blushing over that guy? He has no sense of fashion."

Sylvia fanned her cheeks with her hands. "Um, well . . . that's not all there is to people. He cares about saving the environment! Do you know how rare that is? And we share likes and dislikes. And he gave me a Chikorita that he happened to have. A-and—"

"He's at least fifteen years older than you." Mavis glanced at the man again. He was still arguing with the couple, shaking a dusty, old book at them and gaining quite the audience of onlookers. "Only Wallace can get away with wearing a cape. What a weirdo!"

Sylvia remained silent, and simply stared at the floor, blushing.

"Really crazy, that guy," Mavis said, watching the outside spectacle. She could barely make out his words, but he appeared to be ranting about legendary Pokémon sightings. "Is he a fantasy novelist?"

"He's an explorer," Sylvia finally said, smitten. "He's _very _passionate about his work. _And_ saving the environment."

Mavis shook her head. "You're crazy. He's crazier. Maybe you belong together."

"Shut up!" cried a new, shriller voice. It was the criminal spy girl, standing up from behind her armchair and glaring ferociously at Mavis over her big black sunglasses. Her large purple eyes were barely visible. Adjusting her scarf and cape, the girl said, "You don't insult Genie, you ignorant, blasphemous fools!"

"Genie?" Mavis said, glaring back.

"Fools?" Sylvia said. "As in plural?"

The girl crossed her arms, and behind her, her Misdreavus glared similarly. "Yes, _fools_! 'Cuz, you know what? Genie's taken! He's been taken a _long _time." She shook her fist at them. "And, don't you forget that!" She glanced out the window before suddenly shrieking and diving back behind her armchair. "Ah! He saw us, Mathilde! He saw us!"

Mavis looked out the window and saw that cape man was indeed staring suspiciously at the Pokémon Center. However, he didn't seem to find it suspicious enough as he quickly returned to arguing and shaking old scrolls and books.

"Okay. She's crazier," Mavis told Sylvia, pointing to the armchair hiding spot. "Like, the craziest."

Nadine hissed at Mavis. "Persian!" _Don't point! Didn't Ginny raise you to be respectful?_

Mildred smiled wistfully. "Misdreavus." _That human has someone that looks like me. Can I go talk to her?_

Peach patted her trainer's knee. "Aipom." _Maybe you should go out and help him argue. Do you think it's about the environment?_

"Is everything alright over there?" Nurse Joy called as she returned a cheery Buneary to a boy.

Before any question—whether rhetorical, earnest, curious, or concerned—could be answered, someone laughed and approached them. It was the pretty, raven-haired girl, and her expression was oddly snide as she looked them up and down. Her Vaporeon smirked at her knees.

Sylvia stiffened. "Valencia."

The girl nodded. "Sylvia. Long time, no see. Hug any trees recently?"

Mavis frowned, feeling the tenseness in the room. She didn't need a formidable opponent anymore. The girl's attitude was too reminiscent of the kids she had dealt with at her old elementary school in Celadon City. It was eerily familiar, and disconcerting.

The girl, Valencia, looked at Mavis with a slight smirk. "Newbie coordinator. You don't have a single clue what you're up against. Do you?" Before Mavis could respond, the girl snorted and said, "Of course you don't. An idiot who is confident about everything. Am I right?"

"Vaporeon." _She does seem smug._

Nadine sat up, alert. "Persian." _Only I get to call her that._

Though unsure, Mildred nodded supportively. "Misdreavus!" _Yeah!_

"You really know how to make friends," Valencia told Sylvia. "There's fashion disaster over there,"—She pointed at criminal spy girl—"There are those freaks at the gym,"—She pointed out the window. Frowning, she wrinkled her nose at Mavis. "This speaks for itself. What kind of coordinator can't even control her own Pokémon? That's pathetic how you actually need to keep your dog on a leash. Am I right, Claudia?"

The gangly girl, Claudia, nodded uncertainly behind her. "Um . . . I guess so. Pokémon shouldn't need leashes . . . I think . . ."

"Farfetch'd!" her Pokémon suddenly whacked her hard upon the knees with her stick. _That isn't assertive! What's pathetic is your lack of assertiveness!_

Valencia sighed, and continued snidely, "I suppose you expect to win the contest the day after tomorrow."

Finding her voice, Mavis said, "Are you assuming?"

Valencia shrugged. "I suppose . . . It's expe—"

Mavis jumped to her feet and jabbed a finger in the girl's direction. "Yeah! Well, assuming something makes an ass out of you! Not me!"

Valencia snorted. "Oh, good Mew, you're no—"

"And, Cissy is a fox, not a dog," Mavis said, pouting and stooping to pet her Vulpix. The Fox Pokémon snapped at her, causing the girl to rearrange her plans and opt to strike an overdramatic pose. "We're going to take home the gold and leave you none! Because, we're going to be on top!"

"Persian." _For once, I'm half-agreeing with you. It's won't last._

"Mis!" _We'll be on top!_

Sylvia stood up as well, arms crossed. "A proper coordinator wouldn't attempt to intimidate newcomers. You wouldn't want me to bring it up with the contest officials, now, would you? You know how they feel about bullying."

"If what I'm doing is bullying than maybe you need to grow thicker skin. Come along, Aurora. Claudia, Fetch." Valencia smoothed out her skirt, and left the Pokémon Center. Her Vaporeon was at her heels while her quiet friend and the friend's violent Farfetch'd were close behind.

Once she was gone, Mavis sat back down. She stared at the floor, not really seeing it. She hadn't been expecting that, and now, her stomach stirred with worries and unease.

Nurse Joy stepped out from behind her desk, eyes narrowed. "Was that girl bothering you two?"

"No. It's fine," Sylvia said, sitting back down. To Mavis, she said, "Valencia is a jerk. Don't let her insults get to you."

"They're not!" Mavis told her quickly.

Sylvia paid her objection no mind. "She is right about a few things though. Thin skin and high expectations don't get you anywhere. They only leave you with disappointment and unhappiness."

"Says who?"

"Like every coordinator ever," Sylvia said. "You look down on Mallory for not being serious and Julie for not knowing everything about it, but the truth is, you're just as new and fresh when it comes to coordinating. Don't get too big for your britches."

Mavis was quiet, surprised at Sylvia's serious tone and expression. The blonde had always smiled and trudged on through before now. But, the older girl couldn't see that her words were getting to Mavis, so the ten-year-old quickly looked away.

"Persian." _You better listen to what she says._

"Misdreavus!" _I'll use Thunder on that Vaporeon for you!_

"Aipom?" _Was that Farfetch'd off his meds?_

"Vulpix!" _Pet me again and I'll rip off your arm!_

"Psst!" Mavis turned back and saw that criminal spy girl was poking her head out from behind her hiding spot. "You, Blondie! Was she referring to who I think she was referring to when she said _freaks_?"

Sylvia frowned. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to go rip off her head if she was! No one discriminates against people based on what group they identify themselves as! Only foolish fools do that!" Without warning, the girl threw back her head and cackled loudly. "Foolish fools who are beneath me!"

"What?" Mavis said, staring.

"You are nothing but carpet!" the girl told her before glancing at the window and shrieking. "He's coming this way! Hide, Mathilde! Hide!"

A second after criminal spy girl withdrew into her hiding place with her Misdreavus, Sylvia's crush strode into the room in a flurry of old books and white satin capes. With narrowed crystal-blue eyes, he glanced at the criminal spy girl's armchair, and with a sigh, snapped his fingers. This drew the attention of the others in the room; Nurse Joy, a few trainers, several Pokémon, and a couple of adults.

"Now that I've finished with those mere fools outside," the man said, smoothing back his slick blond-brown hair. "I have come to implore to each and every one of you; if you have any information whatsoever on the whereabouts of Suicune, say so now!"

"Vulpix!" _Suicune's a wimp! Entei is the majestic king of the flames!_

Nadine rolled her eyes. "Persian." _Like you would know._

"Vulpix!" _I am the heir to thy flames, mere peasant!_

Mavis raised her eyebrows at the man. She noticed that he was wearing a bright red bow tie on top of everything else. It was a true final ingredient to his fashion travesty.

"Suicune are seen occasionally in Ilex Forest," Nurse Joy said kindly.

The man shook his head and dramatically flourished his cape. "I do not speak of occasional sightings but outright ones! Who here has stood before this majestic creature and met it eye to eye?"

"Misdreavus!" _We have! Tell him, Mavis! Remember? Suicune called me dear!_

Though this was simply due to good timing, Mavis spoke up, "I saw one in Ilex Forest, and I almost caught him too!"

"Persian." _No you didn't._

"You did?" Sylvia said, her cheeks bright red as she eyed the Suicune fanatic.

The Suicune fanatic glared at Mavis. "That is true blasphemy on your part, child. To think to catch such a mystical beast with mortal conventions? You're lucky not to have been turned into a Krabby for daring to threaten that creature's freedom!"

"What? He—!" Mavis made to object, but Sylvia quickly covered her mouth and smiled sheepishly at the man.

Before the smitten pre-teen had to offer words, a boy beside Nurse Joy's desk spoke up. "I saw Suicune too. The same one as that girl. I didn't try to catch him though."

The man snapped his fingers. "Ha! A chosen one, selected specifically by Suicune!" He stared up at the paneled ceiling, and continued, "It must have been a test. Certainly!"

"What?" the boy said, hugging his Buneary to his chest.

Mavis glared at the boy. He looked familiar, and the more she glared, the sooner she remembered. Travis Something-or-Other. Her sworn enemy. If Sylvia hadn't had such a tight grip over her mouth, she would've called out to him. He had ruined her chances of catching Suicune! He was her rival, though he was no formidable one, particularly in the looks department.

"Would he notice me if I saw Suicune?" Sylvia whispered, her grip on Mavis slipping.

Mavis shrugged her off, and loudly said, "His Ponyta set the forest on fire and Suicune had to put it out!"

"He set the forest on fire?" Sylvia exclaimed.

"Blasphemous boy!" the man shook his head with disgust. "You were chosen, and then you forsake it. You showed disrespect to Suicune's dwelling _and_ nearly destroyed the forest."

Sylvia sighed. "My hero . . ."

Travis shrugged, and stared at his shoes sheepishly. "It was only a bush."

"Burnt bushes escalate into scorching flames of death!" the man declared boldly. "Just as a despicable Grimer evolves into a deplorable Muk!"

"What?"

"Disappointments abound! My research shall continue." Flourishing his cape once more, the man headed for the door. At the exit, he turned briefly in the direction of spy criminal girl, and dramatically said, "Adelheid, I order you to go home to your father at once!" And, with that, the Suicune fanatic was gone.

Criminal spy girl crawled out from behind her armchair. Her Misdreavus hovered disappointedly behind her. "Damn! He saw us."

Nurse Joy looked from Travis to criminal spy girl to Mavis to the door, and with a heavy sigh, said, "This job never gets old." She returned to her desk and smiled as new customers entered the Pokémon Center.

"He's so bold and ambitious," Sylvia said, scooping Peach up and hugging her. "Isn't he?"

Mavis glared at Travis further before directing her furious stared at the floor. It wasn't to blame, but she needed a mental punching bag. It would have to do with its hideous blue-gray tiling and scuff marks. Did no one wax in this joint?

'_They keep telling me to not expect much . . . Should I listen?' _Easing her glare, Mavis remembered who she was and smiled. _'Nah! I'm a winner! I know what to do!'_

How wrong could she possibly be . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Very. That's how wrong.<strong>

**Well, this chapter certainly felt odd to write, particularly after more than a year of no updates. Apologies to anyone who happened to be reading and enjoying this fanfic. I intend to continue it though I fear that new chapters will be posted sporadically rather than steadily.**

**But, anyway, lots happened. I intended to include the appeal round of the contest in here, but there was too much plot stuff and character introduction to show.**

**Valencia, obviously, will be important as a minor antagonist, but also, as a rival. And Claudia too, though she had only one line and she isn't a rival or an antagonist. Mallory and Julie are also characters from one of my other fanfics, as the two stories take place in the same world—and on the same region—giving them overlapping plotlines and such. There are even references to my other story like the mention of Stantler body-swapping people and the like.**

**The criminal spy girl, Adelheid, is also rather important too. And kinda crazy. Love her, but she's a little insane. **

**And, the overdramatic man with the Suicune obsession is obviously Eusine. Good ol' Eusine. He's probably one of my favorite NPCs from the games, and it's not a Johto fanfic without an appearance by him. Admittedly, he'll have several appearances in the future being a relatively major character and all. He's . . . a little exaggerated but I'm pleased with how he turned out. Given how inconsistent his canon characterization is, a lot of his personality and such were based on personal headcanons. No harm there though.**

**Also, Mavis is a brat. She's going to walk down that road of character development, but it's a long road. Especially for her.**

**At any rate, thank you for reading. If you're able, please leave a review. They're both helpful and appreciated.**

**Au revoir, readers!**


End file.
